Time is Changing
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Something is going on in the Digiworld.What is it?Will old enemies come back The darkness is hunting Kari and TK.Only Hope and Light can defeated Despair and Darkness.The original Digidestined get something back that they thought to once have lost.Kari/TK
1. Chapter 1

Something is going on in the is it?Will old enemies come back The darkness is hunting Kari and Hope and Light can defeated Despair and original Digidestined get something back that they thought to once have lost. Something has happening to the older kids. What is it? Kari/TK

**Note! I will be using the English names for everyone! Also this is my first anime story in a long time!**

**I don't own ANYTHING other than Kennedy and the idea...so no sue please! I'm to lazy to find someone, so if you want to be a beta for me just PM me D**

Ken took out his di-tremial, and opened it up. He couldn't be leave he was doing this. He and the other digidesnt were all going to the digi-world for some fun. Ken started to type something in it when it when dead."Oh great. Now how am I going to tell them that I have to babysit?"He asked himself. He was holding a little girl about five years old in his arms. She was holding on to Wormmon like he was a toy. Ken was sitting on the train on his way to the other side of the city. They were meeting over at Tai and Kari's place seeing as their parents were not going to be home. The train finale stopped at his stop, and got off. Ken was still holding on to the small girl as he walked into town. He hopped he wasn't the last one to get there. But he probably was seeing as he lived on the other side of town. He walked to the Kari and Tai's place. He had set the little girl down, and held her hand. She still held Wormmon in her arms not letting go. She was a red skirt, black shoes, and a baby blue top. She had black hair that went down her back and she looked a lot like Ken.

They soon came to Tai and Kari's house. Ken knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer."Kari! Turn your game off and get dress and eat!" Tai called to his sister before opening the door up. "Hey Ken," Tai said with a smile. "nice of you to come." he said and let them in."Everyone is in the living room. Kari is playing her DDR game and is beating everyone at it." Ken took off his shoes and walked with the little girl. Tai lead him in, not really noticing the little girl.

Kari was moving like crazy while TK and Matt were on two other mats just barely keeping up with her. Matt ended up tripping over his feet after two minutes and T.K. tripped moments later and Kari won that around once again. Everyone was laughing and having and having a good time. Ken smiled at everyone. Davis looked at him with a grin."Hey Ken!" he said grinning widely, everyone looked at him."Hey Ken who the shy cutie behind you?" Yolei asked looking at the small girl hiding behind Ken. Everyone looked at Ken."This is my cousin Kennedy. She's living with my parents and me now. Say hi to everyone." Ken said looking down at her. Kennedy gave a shy wave. All the digimon in the room sat still. They didn't know another human was going to be coming. Kennedy held Wormmon a little too tight, "Kennedy could you set me down please." He said, looking at her, the digidestes looked at them and blinked. Kennedy sat Wormmon on the floor. Tai came in and blew on Kari's old whistle, and everyone looked at him."One more game please, Tai." Kari said looking at her big brother. Tai blew on the whistle again and Kari said nothing and went and took the whistle and blew on it before going to her room and shutting the door. Tai went and shut the game off. "Tai how is it that you know what Kari says and she knows what you say through the whistle?" Izzy asked looking at Tai.

"How about Kari and I explain everything when we go to the digital world?" Tai said and started to put away the mats for the game. Mimi went over to her "You are toooo cute!" she said and hugged her then let her go. "And you have a wonderful taste in clothes!" Everyone fell to the side. Sora shook her head at her friend. Joe smiled at the little girl."So she knows about digimon?" he asked looking at Ken, who nodded."Yea. She even as a digivices, too but its weird. I never seen anything like it before." Really? May I have a look at it?" Izzy asked looking at Kennedy. Kennedy looked up at Ken, who nodded."It's okay. Their my friends." Kennedy nodded and opened her bag and took out her digivices, and went to show Izzy. It was part pink part green."Now that is weird." Izzy said looking at it.

"What could be taking Kari so long to get changed?" Davis asked looking to Kari's door. "She might be finding something nice to wear, and getting a bag ready."Tai said finishing up."Girl's always take forever to get ready." Matt said, leaning back closing his eyes. Sora 'accidently' pushed him ahead. "Now what was that?" she asked looking at him."Nothing." he said, rubbing his face. The guys laughed at him."Smooth move Matt." TK said laughing at his brother. Tai went and knocked on his sister's bedroom door."Kari, are you almost ready?" Tai said and waited for an answer."Kari. Open this door right now" Everyone looked to the door. "I'll be right out Tai!" Kari called from the other side of the door."Can you get me a bar and a drink please and I eat then well go." Kari said. She was trying to find something to wear. She knew what she wanted to wear but she couldn't find it. "Alright, be out in 5 minutes. We're using your computer to go." "TAI!"Kari yelled from her side of the door. Tai walked away from her door and into the kitchen. Instead of getting her a bar and drink, he put on some eggs, and got her some juice."Anyone want a drink?" Tai called out when he didn't get an answer he looked in the room to see everyone unsure."Store bought," He said "but Izzy is more than welcome to have some of my mom's homemade juice." Tai said with a slight laugh, Izzy paled."No thanks!" he said waving his hands in front of his face.

Tai laughed and got everyone some orange juice, and brought it out on two trays and gave everyone there a drink. Kari came out of her room wearing a helter top and jean shorts that went to her knees and her running shoes with ankle socks. She walked right by the room and into the kitchen to eat. Tai was just finishing up with her eggs and looked at his sister."KARI KAMIYA!" Tai yelled at his sister when he saw...

First Digimon story! review please! D It will make me feel loved!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back! :) I know your all _flaming _mad that I took so long to update but I am back with new chapter! Note! I made a walk into the kitchen and living room seeing it's only an island that separates the room.

**I don't own Digimon!**

Chapter two:

"KARI KAMIYA!" Tai yelled at his sister when he saw what his sister had. No not her outfit, but he could be a reason to yell at Davis for staring at her but no, it was not her outfit. It was her tattoo that she had. Yes, a tattoo. (A/N: Okay I'm going to try my very best to explain her top and how the tattoo can be seen. Here it goes...) See it was a halter top it had no sleeves and no neck part, it was at low and being held up by two strings. Right in the center were the strings made a circle. The tattoo was in the circle. (A/N: I hope that didn't confuse anyone...)

Sora went into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Tai what are you yelling about?" she asked looking at her long time friend. "Nice outfit Kari. You made your brother freak."

"Eat now, explain later." Tai said trying but failing to set down Kari's plate gently, and then walked out of the room, and back into the living room. Sora looked at Kari and went back into the living room to see Tai setting away from the group.

"Alright, let's head out." Kari said smiling as she walked to her room. Didn't she just walk in there to eat? "You ate it all?" Tai asked looking at her. "Yes Tai I ate both eggs." Kari said rolling her eyes. The group gathered their stuff up and stood up and put their shoes back on than followed Kari. "My room's a little messy so just ignore it. I had to do a quick cleaning." Kari said looking at the group before going into her room. "I'm sure Davies' room is messier." Yolie said laughing.

"Naw. Tai's is _much_ worse why do you think were using my computer?" Kari said letting all her friends in her room.

Kari's room was spotless. "I thought you said it was messy! Girl this is clean as can be!" Mimi said looking at Kari. "Oh.." Kari said smiling a little bit. Above her head was a picture of how her room did look. Clothes everywhere, bed unmade, books all over the place, stuffed toys everywhere.

Above everyone else head was just an unmade bed and toys everywhere. "Kari what did your room look like last night?" Tai asked looking at his sister as her computer started up.

"Like this." Kari said simply.

"And this morning?"

"Like a hurricane hit it." Kari said and clicked out of all her messengers and mail "Hey, you guys, Willis sent me a message." She said smiling and opening it up. "Read it after Kari we want to get going." Whined Davis getting impatient with having to wait _longer_.

"Fine. Izzy care to set us up? I have to grab something." Kari said grabbing her red book bag, and hurrying out of the room. Gatomon followed her.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked looking at her partner who was putting some medicine in her bag. "Do you really think you will need that?"

"I hope not but it's also for my brother to know that I won't be sick," Kari said and put some suntan lotion "and I bet not everyone thought to bring this." Kari smiled.

"Kari, were all set." Tai said walking in the bathroom. He noticed his sister had the medicine on top of some other stuff. He looked at her worriedly before walking up to her and putting his hand on her forehead. "If you don't feel good at any time when were there, just lay in the shade."

Kari nodded, with a smile. "Thanks Tai."

"Sure thing. Let's go before they complain."

Kari nodded. "I just need to grab one more thing then we can go." She said leaving her room, and going back to her room. Tai followed.

"One more thing you guys, something one seem to think of." Kari said putting her bag on the floor and walking to her closet and opened her door and grabbed a rather large umbrella and closing the door again.

In her closet was all the junk she had stuffed in there.

Kari zipped up her bag, and took her D-3 off her hip. "Kennedy would you like to do the honours?" T.K. asked looking at the little girl who held her D-3 close to her. She had taken it back from Izzy. "Kay..." she said softly, holding on to Ken's hand still. She walked up to the computer and everyone took hold of their bag, and Kari held the umbrella.

Kennedy walked up to the computer. "Digi port open!" she yelled, as the gate opened she went through followed by everyone else and the digimon.

They landed in a city, and no one was around.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Davis said looking around.

"This place looks familiar... But why?" Tai asked out loud.

Kennedy held on to Ken's hand scared. "I have a bad feeling about this..." TK said looking around.

Izzy stopped. "I got it!"

Everyone looked at him confused. "Got what Izzy?" Matt asked looking at the boy.

"Machinedramon's city!"

"No way!" All the original digidestin other than Izzy said.

"Yes! Over there is the house," he said pointing to the top of a house that was far away. "and over their is the hospital." Izzy pointed the other way to a building with an 'H' on the side.

Kari was looking around the place."That means the Numemon are in the sewers!" she said smiling.

"Let's head out of here before something attacks us."'Cody said looking around.

Kari had dropped her stuff and went over to the manhole and moved it aside.

"Kari!" Tai yelled going after her.

"Kari come on! Don't go down there it's all dirty and smelly." Mimi said trying to convince the girl.

Something was wrong. A light glowed around Kari gently before she jumped down.

TK ran to the edge next to Tai.

"Why is she dead set on seeing Numemon?" Ken asked looking at the older digidestin.

"Kari gets possessed by different beings." Joe said looking at Ken.

"The Numemon scariest themselves to make sure we were okay."TK said looking down.

"Hey... Where did Tai go?" Matt asked looking around. Everyone looked around, than they saw him going out of the manhole with Kari on his back.

"Okay lets head to the beach. Someone mind grabbing our stuff?" Tai asked looking at his friends. They all blinked.

"Tentomon you know what to do." Izzy said holding his digivice out.

Tentomon nodded his head. "Right!"

**"TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TOO! KABUTERIMON!"**

"All aboard!" Kabuterimon said looking down at his friends.

Once everyone was on Kabuterimon took off flying to the beach.

Kennedy was holding on to Ken scared that she would fall off.

"Look the beach!" Sora said smiling pointing to the beach that lay ahead. Kari was coming around.

"What happen?" Kari asked rubbing her head.

"You passed out in the sewers." Tai said setting next to her.

Kabuterimon landed in the sand and everyone jumped but Kennedy.

"Too high." She said shaking her head.

Kabuterimon de-digivoled back into Tentomon.

Kennedy fell and Matt caught her. "Hey there kiddo your you're okay now." He said putting her on the ground.

Kennedy ran to Ken and hugged his knees scared. "Alright we are at the beach now it's time to have some fuun!" Yolie said putting her arms in the air. "Let's go and change in those cabins over there!" she said and started to them. "Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" she called out and everyone started running.

Joe was the last one to the cabins and he held onto a post and was panting hard. "Yo-you think wh-whit all the run-..." he took a breath "ing we did when we first came here... would be easier on us." he sighed tiredly. "Come on Joe!"Tai said going into the cabin.

Joe looked around and saw that he was the only one left outside. The girls had taken Kennedy into the girl's cabin and the guys where in the other one.

The boys soon came out in swim shorts they each had different colour ones.

Tai: Red

Matt: Ice blue

Izzy: Yellow

Joe: Blue

TK: Green

Davis: Dark blue

Ken: Purple

Cody: Khaki

"Where are the girls? They should be out here already." Cody said looking around.

The digimon were playing in the sand. The umbrella was all set up and the blanket was laid out. The guys went over to them and sat in the shade.

The girls came out all changed.

Mimi: Two piece pink bathing suit

Kari: Light pink one piece low so that tattoo could be seen.

Sora: Organ one piece that was low too.

Yolie: Two piece purple with white dots.

Kennedy: Dark blue with red dots, and a little bow on the front of it.

Kari and Sora were swing Kennedy by her hands. Kari had her bag with her, "Hey guys! Sorry it took us so long. Mimi couldn't decide on what to wear." Kari said walking over to the boys.

"When did you guys get tattoos?"Yolie asked looking at the guys.

"You have tattoos too!" Mimi said

The guys looked down and there they were. They were all in the same place.

"It's our crest!" TK said looking down.

KCK: Well I do hope everyone enjoyed that update :) I hope you all did. I was reading this and was like. 'I want to work on this one here right now' so I did and it only took me less than two days to finish it! I do hope the spell and grammar is all right. Please let me know what you think of it now :) it would make me smile like this = D so please do review it and any miss-spelled words PM me and I will fix them right up! Or I will try!


	3. Chapter 3

**And Im back! :) I hope you all enjoy this update!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

Chapter three:

Everyone sat under the large umbrella and put on suntan lotion on, so they didn't burn. Kennedy had got her flottys on, and ran to the water. "Be careful Kennedy!" Ken called to her has he finished putting some lotion on himself. Mimi and Yolie where laying on towels tanning. Sora held a beach ball. "Let's play a game of soccer." She said smiling. Tai and Davis were up fast. "Alright" Tai said while Davis "Yes!"

Everyone laughed. Ken smiled some. "I'll play I guess."

Sora smiled, "Matt? TK? Izzy? Joe? You guys in?" she asked looking at them.

Matt smiled."Sure I'll take the net seeing these three here suck at net." He said singling to Tai, Davis and Ken. Tai and Davis didn't seem to hear, but Ken did, but said nothing only because it was true. He was never in net.

"I'll play but has a sub." TK said looking at them.

"I think I'll keep score." Joe said moving his glasses up onto his nose.

Everyone looked to Izzy."No thank you. I've never been good at sports. I'll just watch."

Sora smiled. "Girls you all in?"

"Sure." Mimi said sitting up smiling, and moving her hair back out of her face.

"Yolie?" Sora asked looking at her.

"I don't know… I've never been good at sports…."

"You can play goal." Mimi said looking at her.

"Might be the best place for me. But then I guess I'll play!"

"Kari you in?" Sora asked looking at Kari who was going to check that message from Willis.

"Sure." Kari said smiling and stood up and closed her D-terminal, and walked over to the other girls. Tai looked at her with a worried looked and then smiled some.

"Alright let's play!" Davis said and went to set up their net.

While this was going on most of the digimon who like the water was in the water with Kennedy, who was swimming with Cody. Gatomon was taking a cat nap. And the other digimon were having fun on their own.

Once the nets were made they made a center to drop the ball. Tai and Kari looked at each other. "This should be a pretty good game." Izzy said and took out a stop watch. "10min game then a water break." He said looking to his friends.

(**AN: IM NO GOOD AT SPORTS TALK! I'LL DO MY BEST!)**

TK dropped the ball and Tai got the ball first and passed it off to Davis who took it to the net, and went too passed to Ken, when Sora stole the ball and took it all the way down to the other end. Kari was next to Sora so she passed it to her. Kari did a bycicle kick and landed on her butt, with the ball going right by Matt.

Sora laughed as did Mimi. Yolie cheered. Tai grinned. "That's my little sister." Tai said laughing. Ken and Davis looked at each other. "Tai man you're laughing that your sister got a score, against us, why?"

Tai smiled some."Kari and I played soccer when we were younger every day we could. The move she just used, took me a threes years to master, and her she goes doing it for the first time, and scoring." Tai said smiling.

Ken and Davis blinked, and shook their heads. Matt tossed the ball back in and Ken got it and went right for Yolie, and took a shot. Yolie not paying much attention got the ball right in the face. She fell back and held her face. Ken went over to her. "Yolie are you okay? I didn't mean to kick it so hard, and-"

"It's okay. Really." Yolie said sitting up rubbing her face. "Nice kick though. Would have been better if it was in the net and not my face."

Ken smiled some and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay guys! Water break!" Joe called to his friends when the watch buzzed off saying ten minutes was up.

Kari smiled and went and sat under the umbrella and stretched some. "I think I need a cat nap." She said smiling some, as Tai gave her a bottle of water.

**(okay im skipping to after the game….)**

Tai tied the game 2-2 once the watched buzzed again. Ken called for Kennedy to come and eat, and Wormon too. The others called for their digimon too other then Kari, where Gatomon was just waking up.

Everyone was eating; Kari took this chance to check out her e-mail."Hey guys, I got an e-mail from Jeni."

"What does it say?" Izzy asked, he was, and alwasy has enjoyed hearing from the man, who helped them out so much in the past.

_"Dear Digidestined,_

_I wanted to inform you all that the rip in the time space, has been repaired. Now every day will only be minutes, seconds in your world. But DO NOT COME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD! DARK FORCES ARE AT WORK! ALL THE ONES THAT WHERE HERE ARE BACK! SO DO NOT COME BACK UNLESS I CALL FOR YOU!_

_Your friend, Jeni."_

"Kari, read the e-mail you got from Willis." Mimi said looking at her friend.

"K" Kari said

_"Dear Kari,_

_How are you? I hope you are well and all of our friends too. I wanted to let you know a grater force of darkness is going around the digiworld. Jeni told me to tell you._

_Oh! To answer your question, Terriermon and Kokomon are doing just fine and same with me. I've made a few friends who don't know nothing about digimon. It's all good though._

_Well send me another message soon. Love to hear from you and love the pictures you sent._

_We'll talk soon, I hope._

_Your friend, Willis._

_P.S._ _Say hi to the girls for me please._ _Xoxo"_

"So were trapped here till we defeat this new enemy?" Ken asked looking at everyone.

"We beat plenty of bad guys before. This should be easy, seeing as we did it before so we can do it again." Tai laying back looking at them.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." Gatomon said slowly.

"Me too." Patamon said looking up from his food.

"Wait… Pretty much everyone who attacked us, was after T.K or Kari…." Matt said looking at his friends.

"Your right!" Sora said. "Angemon battled Devimon both angels."

"Then Agewomon and Lady Devimon battled. That was something." Izzy said and sighed, and took a bit of his sandwich.

Cody looked at them. "How will we get home again?" he sounded up set.

Joe looked at Cody. "Don't worry Cody, We'll find away. We've done it before and we can do it again." Joe smiled at him. Cody smiled some.

Kennedy looked at Ken. "Ken I'm scared….. I want to go home." Ken looked down at her. "Don't be scared, Kennedy everything will be okay." He gave her a small hug.

"Wait… why would you wait till now to read the e-mail from Willis?" Matt asked looking at Kari.

"You guys wanted me to check it later." Kari said looking looked at Davis.

"Hey! I didn't know!" Davis said putting his hands up in defence.

Kari giggled. "We'll beat them. All of them. We have too. For the digimon." Kari said looking to her brother. Tai nodded.

Izzy looked at them. "I hate to break it to everyone but we have to beat each to beat all the evil that we have faced."

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Cody asked looking at him.

"See. When we first came here these two here," points to Matt and Tai "were always fighting."

"We still do. But hey, it strengthen our friendship." Matt said looking at them.

"Then we have Ken, who didn't know, that he was being controlled." Ken nodded. Kennedy stood up and took off running up to the cabins. "Where is she running off too?" Agumon asked tiling his head.

"I think she's going to the bathroom." Cabumon said.

"So what was the first evil you guys fought?" Yolie asked looking at the older group.

"Devimon." T.K said shortly.

"And the black gears."Matt said eying his brother.

"And Ogremon." Sora said

"And-" Mimi was cut off by a yellow blob, and a little pink guy that had come out of no where.

"MIMI!" Sukamon and Chuumon said reaching for her. Mimi looked disgusted, and screamed

"NO WAY!" and kicked them both flying across the ocean.

"Those two!" Mimi said sitting back down.

"I think shopping has made her stronger." Izzy whispered to Joe who nodded.

Yolie cheered. "That was awesome Mimi!"

"Datamon too. Trying to kill me shesh." Sora said shaking her head.

"At lest we know where they are to beat them." Joe said, looking at the large group.

"Then we need to go where it all started." Matt said, looking at the older Digidestined.

"File Island" The older Digidestined minus Kari, said.

"Well…. How do we get there?" Davis asked looking at them.

Everyone looked to Izzy. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked looking up from his food.

"You know all about this stuff Izzy." Tai said looking at him. Izzy sat back and closed his eyes. Everyone was watching him.

"Let me get my laptop." Izzy said and stood up and went into the cabins, just as Kennedy was coming back out, and went over to Ken.

"So much for a vacation…." T.K. said sadly. He wasn't looking forward to facing Devimon again, after the first battle they had.

Patamon looked at him."Don't worry T.K. it won't happen again. We'll beat them with any of us dedigivolving too far."

Izzy came back over to the group and sat down and opened his laptop, and started to type. "Wait. You guys Ogermon and Devimon weren't the first digimon we fought!" Izzy said looking at his friends.

"What?" Tai asked, looking at him.

"Take a wild guess." Izzy said.

Everyone looked at each other, and looked down for a moment. And their eyes widen.

**Well… took me a few days to finish up with work and all…. I hope everyone is liking it :) R&R peoples! OH! TAKE A GUESS AT WHO THE DIGIMON WAS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Did you all miss me? I don't think so... seeing has I only have three reviews so far and none are for chapter three... well here is four...**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM OTHER THEN KENNEDY!**

Izzy looked at everyone."Tai Kari you two remember don't you?"

Tai looked at him, "Remember? How could I forget"

The newer Digidestend all looked at Tai.

"Eight years ago, a digi-egg came out of our dad's computer." Tai started, "I was going to the bathroom and on my way back I found Kari sitting in the computer room saying something weird was happening. A bright light came from the computer and a digi-egg came out. I the morning the egg was real-"

"And it was no normal size digi-egg. It was bigger." Kari said, and Tai nodded.

"When the digi-egg hatched Botamon came out. The next day, it was a Koromon, and he was bigger than the average Koromon." Tai went on.

"And he had very funny way of showing his appreciation." Kari said with a giggle.

"Yea... Anyways in the middle of the night, Koromon digivolved to Agumon, a really big Agumon. Kari wanted to play horsey and he jumped down from our apartment bedroom window and landed right on our moms car."

"Wait! Agumon landed on your moms car!" Yolei asked looking at them. Tai nodded.

"Wait what was Koromons way of showing his appreciation?" Davis asked looking at Tai.

"Let's say Kari the first one to get very close to a digimon."

"He kissed me." Kari said

"Back to the story." Izzy said

"Fine fine." Tai said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway I followed the best I could until a giant digi-egg came out of nowhere."Tai looked at his sister.

"We got some soda's then he was going to attack a bus then went for the other digimon. Tai soon found us. Parrotmon attack us, making Agumon digivolved into Graymon."

"He was knocked out, and we had to wake him up. Kari tried to use her whistles but she started coughing too hard to blow on it long enough. It had worked on me, so I took it and blew on it has hard as I could."

"And they battled and then they both left, leaving a really big mess." Kari said shaking her head.

"So Parrotmon was the first digimon you guys have ever faced?" Ken asked.

"No. Tai and Kari's first digimon. We didn't know it at the time, but yea." Izzy said looking to Ken. Kennedy was sleeping next to Ken.

Tai stood up along with Matt. "We better start for File Island then." Tai said and Matt nodded.

"No." Joe said standing up. Everyone looked at him. "Before we even think about heading there, let's, rest up, make sure we have supplies." He looked to Kennedy. "And find Kennedy's digimon too."

"Alright." Tai said nodding.

"So Tai is the leader again?" TK asking looking at them, everyone looked at TK then Tai.

Tai nodded his head."Izzy want to find out how to get to File Island?" Izzy nodded,

"Joe, and Cody look for food. Ken, TK, and Sora, can search for Kennedy's digimon with her." Tai said, looking at the group.

"Matt, Davis, and myself will look for wood. And everyone else can get stuff for dinner."

Everyone nodded, and started to head out.

Ken was carrying Kennedy on his back, while they started looking.

Izzy was typing away on his laptop looking for the map from where there were currently to File Island.

Kari was sleeping under the umbrella, staying in the shade. Tai looked at his sister not sure if he should be worried or not. Of course he was worried about her, she was his little sister.

Matt pulled on his arm pulling him out of his thoughts. "She'll be okay." Matt said looking at him letting go of his arm. Davis was ahead of them and looked at them. Tai nodded and walked with Matt over to Davis.

"Everything okay Tai?" Davis asked looking at Tai.

"Everything's fine Davis just thinking is all." Tai said looking at Davis.

"Okay bone heads lets fine some wood for a fire." Matt said looking at Tai and Davis, with a joking grin.

Tai laughed at him.

Davis crossed his arms across his chest and walked with them.

"How did you two become such close friends again?" Davis asked looking at the two older boys.

"We hated each other pretty much when we first came here. But we fought so much it strengthened our friendship." Mat said looking at Davis.

**~With Sora, TK, Ken, and Kennedy~**

Ken was looking down as he carried his cousin around.

"Do you who her digimon is?" TK asked looking at Ken.

"No she never told me. All I knew was that she had a digivice." Ken said looking at TK.

Sora looked at them. "Don't worry we'll find them."

"Patamon and myself can fly ahead and see we can find anything." Biyomon said starting to head for the sky with Patamon. "Be careful you two!" Sora called to them.

Wormon was walking next to them, if any danger had come there way he would have to protect them.

**~with Joe and Cody~**

Cody was picking some berries off a tree and putting them in his shirt to hold on.

"Joe do you think we can really make it back home?"

Joe looked at Cody and put some fruit in his bag. "Of course I do. We face all sorts of things and made it back alright. And you guys were able to change Ken back to being a good person."

Cody looked down. "Put I'm scared I'm going to worry my mom and Grandpa."

"Don't worry. Jeni said that the time warp has been fixed so it will just seem like your gone for the day."

Cody smiled at Joe. "Alright. Lets get gather up more food. I bet the others are going to be hungry."

Joe smiled and took a step and tripped over a branch and fell flat on his face.

"Oh no! Joe are you okay!" Cody asked going over to him.

"I'm alright. I've had worse" Joe said and opened his bag. "here put the berries in here."

Armadillomon was digging around while Gomamon was still on the beach with the others.

Cody nodded his head slowly.

**~Beach~**

Mimi and Yolei were digging for clams or something to eat. Kari was fishing hoping to get something big that they could all eat. Kari looked up at the sun and whipped the sweat off her brow.

Mimi was complaining about getting dirt under her nails, Yolei was just annoyed about have to dig.

Izzy smiled once he got the map figured out and went to help the girls find food.

**~30 minutes later~**

Tai, Matt, and Davis, were coming back with their arms full of wood for a fire. Joe and Cody were carrying fruits in their arms, while being followed my Armadillomon. Kari was laying under the umbrella resting.

Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei got enough clams for everyone.

Matt set the wood down along with Tai and Davis. "Is TK back yet?" Matt asked looking around.

"No. Their still out looking for Kennedy's digimon." Izzy said looking at Matt.

Patamon and Biyomon came fly to them. "Is Sora back?" Biyomon asked looking at her human friends.

Matt shook his head. "You can't find them anywhere in the forest?"

"This isn't good." Izzy said standing up, and going over to his laptop and sat down on the blanket that Kari was sleeping on.

"Izzy what are you doing now?"Matt asked looking at Izzy

"I'm going to track them." Izzy said typing away at his laptop and a map appeared. On the screen nine blinking white dots were all in one place.

"Their not even on the map!" Izzy said and started to type away even more then before.

"Gabumon."Matt said looking at his digimon partner.

"Right."

"**GABUMON DIGIVOLVED TOO GARURUMON"**

"I'm going to look for them." Matt said getting on his partners back.

"Matt you can't go alone." Tai said looking at him.

"Look Tai if it was Kari you wouldn't wait a second. TK is my little brother and I'm going to find out were he is." Matt said and started to leave.

"Just be careful."Tai said looking at his friend.

Matt nodded, and Garurumon turned to leave into the forest followed by Patamon, and Biyomon. Tai watched him leave and went over to his sister, and sat down next to her.

"Has she been sleeping the whole time we were gone?" Tai asked looking at Izzy, who shook his head.

"No, she was fishing earlier. Then when she caught some fish she then came to lay down." Izzy said looking at his friend.

Tai nodded and put his hand on her forehead, and sighed and smiled.

Mimi and Yolei where playing in the water. Cody was building a sand castle. Davis sat on the blanket, in the shade and sighed.

"What's wrong with Kari? Is she sick?"

Tai looked at Davis. "She's just tired."Tai said looking back at his sister.

**~an hour later~**

"Hey you guys! I found them!" Matt said laughing as he walked back with Sora, TK, Ken, Kennedy and their digimon. Kennedy was holding a digi-egg.

"Oh you found you your digimon!" Mimi said smiling at Kennedy.

Kennedy nodded.

Tai was setting up a fire. "Alright Agumon."

Agumon nodded and took a breath "Pepper Breath." A fire ball came from is mouth and hit the fire.

Everyone had got changed into a little warmer.

Kari had put some fish on a some sticks and and put them by the fire.

"Who wants sushi?" Kari asked looking at her friends.

Cody and Ken put their hands up and Kari smiled.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked looking at her Cat like friend.

Gatomon nodded and shredded the fish and they landed on leafs.

Kari gave them both a leaf with the fish on them.

TK handed out the cooked fish to everyone, the clams were steamed.

Everyone sat around the fire and ate.

"Hey Tai you were going to tell us about you and Kari communicating through the whistle." Izzy said looking at him.

Everyone looked at Tai and Kari.

"Right..."

Tai started tell the story of Kari and him has kids and how he gave her the whistle and the communication of the two.

"I regret giving it to her when she wanted to wake me up." Kari pushed her brother some.

TK laughed.

"But it came in handed in the battle with Parrotmon." Sora said looking at them with a smile.

"True." Tai said.

Kennedy was nodded off, while holding her digi-egg. Cody was also rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should get some rest and start off tomorrow morning." Tai said looking at everyone who nodded. Seeing how it was a warm summer night, everyone laid down on their beach towels to get comfy.

Kari was still awake and staring at the water and sighed._ "I've been sleeping a little less and trying to sleep more but I still don't fell good. Tai is going to freak if I pass out sick. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just... I just wish I knew what to do. And this new evil. If we have to face all the dark forces we already faced, I don't think I can handle it. With the evil digimon and everyone fighting, Myostismon, the dark masters, __Apocalymon__, Ken,__Arukenimon and Mummymon__, MaloMyotismon, the Divermon, and the dark ocean._

TK woke up and quietly walked over to the forest, and sighed and looked up at the stars, and pulled his shorts back up, and walked over to the ocean to wash his hands. He looked over and saw Kari sitting by the ocean.

"Hey." TK said sitting down next to her.

Kari jumped some, and looked at him. "Oh, hey TK." She said quietly.

"You will always have Tai by you to keep you strong."

"And you and Gatomon."

TK smiled at her and kissed her head. "We better get some sleep. We have a big day to travel tomorrow."

TK said standing up.

Kari smiled at him and stood up too "Thanks TK."

TK smiled at her and walked with her up to their beach towels to get some sleep.

**OMG! IM DONE THIS CHAPTER! I worked on this chapter all day pretty much seeing how we got like 30 cm of snow.**

**I do hope my spelling is better then my other chapters. More surprise to come :) please review it will make me VERY happy I will start on the next chapter now :) while its still fresh in my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

**I only own Kennedy and the idea!**

**Chapter 5**

Joe was the first one up, and went to wash his hands and face, he sighed and looked at his sleeping friends. He then sat down, and opened the top of his shirt to look at his crest, and sighed. He started to think about happening when they gave up their crest, and when Apocalymon took them and their digimon still digivolved to ultimate. He sighed and looked back at everyone, and stood up again to wake the others up. He started with Sora and Mimi, and then woke TK and Kari up. Ken woke up when he heard the others getting up and woke up Kennedy. TK woke up Matt, while Mimi woke Yolei up and Joe woke Cody up. Kari woke Izzy up, then went over to her brother and started to shake him to wake up.

Kari sighed and shook her head. "It's no use. He pretty much dead to the world, same with Davis."

"Come on Davis wake up." Cody said shaking his friends shoulder.

Kari thought of something and went over to her bag and pulled out her whistle. A _**very rare**_ evil grin came across her face (A/N: Is that even possible for Kari?). She walked over to her brother and took a deep breath. TK looked at her.

"Cover your ears." He said looking at his friends, who looked at him then to Kari, and covered their ears just in time.

Kari blew on the whistle hard. Davis jolted up and looked around, while Tai slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at his sister.

Kari stopped and smiled at her brother. Davis was holding his heart.

Davis looked at Tai wondering how he could be so claim. Kennedy picked up her digi-egg once again and held it close to her.

"Hey were all the digimon gone?" Cody asked looking around.

"They all went to look for more food." Patamon said looking at them from a tree, and flew down and landed on TK's head.

TK laughed some. "How come you didn't go with them?"

"Someone needed to make sure you guys were safe while sleeping."

Kennedy walked over to them and looked at Patamon. "Thank you." She said smiling at the Patamon.

Patamon smiled at the little girl and flew down on her head. "You're welcome Kennedy."

The little girl giggled. Matt walked over to the forest. Mimi, Sora, and Yolei all went to wash up. Kari sat back on her beach towel and looking down.

Matt came back and washed his hands. Kari was going up to the cabins, with her bag. Kennedy was holding her digi-egg close and following Kari to get changed. Ken smiled at his younger cousin.

"Hey Ken," Izzy said walking over to him. "If you don't mind me asking but why is Kennedy now living with you and your parents."

Ken looked at Izzy. "Well, her mom and dad just vanished into thin air. No one knows what happen to them. Her mom disowned her because she had a kid when she was eighteen years old, and the dad was I think nineteen. We were her only family. She's been staying with us for a few months now, its just mom and dad had to work so I had to take care of her."

Izzy nodded. "I see... It strange though that her parents despaired, like that. I mean no one saw them leave or anything likes that?"

Ken shook his head. "It was her last day of school when it happened. She waited around for them, than went to see her teacher. Her teacher called them but no answer."

Izzy frowned, and nodded. "She then moved in with you and your parents."

Ken nodded his head. "And she didn't want to talk, or do anything."

Izzy looked at him. "She seems pretty happy now. I bet being around you and your parents did that."

Ken smiled and shook his head no. "That might be one of the reasons. But I don't think it's the main one."

"Really?"

"I think it was Minomon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when I was out running an errand for my mom she was playing on my computer. Minomon started talking to her, and he told me she talked him. He made her laugh and smile." Ken said smiling some.

Izzy smiled and nodded.

Kari and Kennedy came back over to them, she was holding her digi-egg close to her.

Before they got to close Ken looked at Izzy. "Is there a safe place where Kennedy can stay? I don't want her to be with us while fight this. She's too young."

Izzy looked at Ken. "We'll talk with Tai, Matt and TK, and see. But you don't have to worry. Were all going to watch her and keep an eye on her. Tai will understand. Trust me."

Ken nodded and smiled at Kennedy.

Kennedy sat next to Ken. Kari went over to her brother, and talked to him for a minute. Yolei, Mimi, and Sora went up to get changed in the cabins.

The boys went to the other cabin to get changed, other then Tai, who walked with Kari and talked to her about the nightmares she was having.

Kennedy was holding her digi-egg and looking at the water.

"It takes time." Patamon said flying down to her.

Her digi-egg had yellow with white strips spots. (A/N does that make scenes? Yellow dots with white strips in them.)

The digimon soon came back with their arms full of food, the girls were down sitting with Kennedy, and Cody came down a few minutes after, with his bag.

Everyone sat down and started eating. "Hey where did Tai and Kari go?" only now just realizing that the brother and sister were missing.

"Oh they went for a walk." Patamon said looking up at Matt. "He looked worried about her."

The others looked at him, and and looked around up and around. "Here they come!" Biyomon said from up in the sky.

Tai and Kari sat down with their friends.

"Didn't mean to worry you guys." Kari said looking at their friends.

"Well if Tai was with you then their was nothing to worry about." Matt said with a grin.

"Yeah." Tai ate then went to change.

Everyone just went on eating. "Ready everyone?" Tai said coming over to the group.

Matt stood up along with everyone else, other then Kennedy who was still holding her digi-egg, and starting at it.

"Alright we have to choice to get to File Island." Izzy said, looking at the group."We can either fly, or take to the sea."

"I never did like flying." Joe said fixing his glasses.

"You don't like the sea either." Matt comment, looking at Joe.

"True." Joe said, looking at Matt.

"Okay Joe doesn't get to vote." Tai said, looking at the group.

"Let's just build a boat." Cody said looking at his friends.

"We can but if a digimon attacks us from below were all goners." Joe comment, looking down at Cody.

"Oh."

"I say lets fly. Besides, it will faster."Sora said looking at her friends.

"No fly." Kennedy said shaking her head.

"I think the sea will be fine." Mimi said fixing her hair.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"I say fly." Izzy said.

Joe looked at his little buddy, "Gomamon?"

"Right Joe."

Gomamon was going to digivolved but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked looking at him.

"I haven't had anything to eat yet."

Everyone sat back down.

"Why not just DNA digivolve?" Ken asked looking at his friends.

"Let's try it!" Davis said standing up.

"Did any of you eat?" Izzy asked looking at the digimon.

"We had a little but not enough to stay digivolved for very long." Gabumon said looking at his friends.

Kari stood and looked behind her. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked standing.

"Their as been no other digimon around here. None at all. I've seen no digimon flying or in the water. I only digimon was Sukamon and Chuumon."

"Kari's right we didn't see a single digimon when we were looking for Kennedy's digi-egg." TK said looking at the group.

"Can you guys even digivolve?" Izzy asked looking at the the digimon.

"I can try." Gatomon, said looking at Izzy then up at Kari who nodded. She took out her digivice, and held it out for Gatomon to digivolve.

"Let's do it." Kari said looking at her digimon partner.

"**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON"**

"Pretty." Kennedy said looking up at Angewomon.

"Something's coming. Take cover!" Angewomon said not looking back at the Digidestend

A black hand came out of no where and went around Angewomon's neck.

"Angewomon!" Kari called out.

**Well there we have it, yet another chapter is done. Anyone care to take a guess on who it is? Or maybe what the new darkness is? And where on Earth did Kennedy's parents disappeared too?**


	6. Kennedy

**Hey everyone I thought it would be nice if I did a chapter on Kennedy and her family.**

So this chapter is going to be called **Kennedy**, her mom will be introduced but her dads first name but not last name that is for a latter chapters :)

**Chapter 6, Kennedy**

It was the night before the last day of school.

"Kennedy sweetie, bath time." Her mom Sakura said looking at her young daughter. She her self was still growing at the young age of twenty-two.

"Okawy, mommy." Kennedy said looking up at her mom, and put down her crayon, and rushing off to the bathroom.

Sakura smiled at her young daughter, not being able to remember her own pass, followed her daughter to the bathroom, where Kennedy was on the floor taking off her little socks.

Sakura smiled at her and helped her take off her shirt and shorts, and got her bath ready.

"Mommy whewe daddy?"

"Daddy has to work late tonight." Sakura said looking at her daughter and putting her in the tub.

"Oh." Kennedy said looking down.

"Daddy will be picking you up tomorrow after school okay?"

Kennedy smiled and nodded.

Sakura smiled and helped her daughter wash up.

Kennedy smiled and played with the rubber ducky that was in the tub.

Her mom picked her up out of the tub in a big blue fluffy towel.

"PJ's, snack, story, then bed time." Sakura told her daughter.

"Jimmies, crackers, stowy, then night night." Kennedy said looking back at her mom.

Her mom smiled at her daughter, and carried her down to her bedroom.

They lived in a two bedroom, in ___Highton View_Terrace, an area that had once been destroyed in a battle. The reason why they lived there was because her fiancée grew up in that same area. In the same building. Same apartment.

"Mommy, crackers please." Kennedy said looking at her mom

That broke Sakura's thoughts. "Okay sweetie." She picked up her little girl and carried her to the kitchen and set her down on the table, and got her some crackers and, set them down next to her. "Here you go."

"Yummy!" Kennedy said smiling brightly, and started to eat. Her mom got her some juice, and set it down on the table, and went to get her hair brush.

Kennedy happily ate her crackers, while her mom brushed her hair. "All done!" Kennedy said smiling and finished her juice.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. "Okay go get in bed and I'll be right there." She said sitting her down, on the floor.

"Okawy!"Kennedy said and took off running to her bedroom.

Sakura smiled at her, and put everything away. She then went down to her daughter's room to read her a story and tuck her in.

"What do you want to hear about tonight?" Sakura asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"The battle!"

"The battle? Did daddy tell you that?"

Kennedy nodded her head. "Yup! He was a little boy when it happened, and he watcheded from over there!" she pointed to the balcony.

"I don't know that one, why not I read you a story and tomorrow night daddy will tell it again to you and me."

Kennedy smiled happy. It wasn't very often that the three of them listened to a story. "K!"

Sakura picked out a book and went and sat on her daughter's bed. "I think this is a good one '_The Berenstain Bears Learn About Strangers_'."

Kennedy looked at her mom. "Mommy, what's a stranger?"

"A stranger is someone you don't know."

"Oh."

"Now you never talk to a stranger, unless mommy or daddy knows them and talks to them."

Kennedy nodded her head.

Sakura smiled and kissed her head, and started the story. (A/N Mind everyone I no longer have the book so I'm not going to quote stuff in it.)

In the middle of the book, Kennedy was sound asleep. Sakura smiled and kissed her daughters head and went put the book away, and went out into the living room.

Sakura just laid there waiting for her fiancée to come in. He was working late like always. She had fell asleep a few minutes later.

She was woken up around midnight by a tall broad man with short brown hair. "Bed time." He whispered.

Sakura smiled and they went off to bed.

**~7:00am~ **

Sakura was up and getting Kennedy ready for her last day of Pre-school.

"Mommy can I have pigtail's?"

"Of course, but lets get you changed."

Kennedy smiled happily, and pulled her underwear up, and pulled her dress over head. "All done!"

"Mommy where daddy?"

"Daddy had to go to work." Sakura said said brushing her daughter's hair.

"Oh." Kennedy said looking down.

"Don't worry daddy will be there to pick you up." Sakura said parting her daughter's hair and started to put her hair in pigtails, and then braided them.

"There we go all pretty."

Kennedy giggled and smiled at her mom.

Sakura held her purse and her daughter's bag. "Okay time to go."Kennedy skipped over to the door and put on her shoes. Sakura slipped on her shoes, and held her keys, in one hand and Kennedy's in the other.

They soon left the house and Sakura locked the door, and they walked down to the elevator, to the bottom floor, and they started for the school. Once they got to the school, Sakura went and talked to Kennedy's teacher and told her that her dad was picking her up, at school.

"Alright then, you have a good summer ." Mrs. Hiwatari said looking at Sakura and she smiled at her.

Sakura smiled at her too. "You too, Mrs. Hiwatari, and I hope you have a wonderful retirement. You deserve it."

The older woman laughed, "I think I do too."

Sakura got done to her daughter. "I'll see you when you get home."

"K. Bye bye mommy." She hugged her mommy "Love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Sakura said and stood up, and left.

**~Noon~**

Kennedy was waiting out side the school for her dad to show up.

She got scared when all the kids were gone home, so she went back inside.

"Mrs. Hiwatari, my daddy anit hewe." She sound scared, she was crying some.

"Let's go to the office and call and see if he's still at work." Mrs. Hiwatari said looking at the poor little girl, and led her to the office.

When she called he was already gone. She tried a few more phone numbers, but no one seem to know where they were.

She had called the poilce and they would have to take care of it.

"Don't worry Kennedy. You'll be okay they will find your mommy and daddy." Mrs. Hiwatari said looking down at her.

"Okawy." She said and left with the police officer.

**~2pm~**

"Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji?" The police officer said looking at Ken's partens.

"What's going on where is Sakura at?" Mr. Ichijouji said looking at the officer.

"We don't know and were Sakura or Mark is."He said looking at the too worried parents.

"We can give you the option of taken Kennedy in, or having her put in foster care until her parents are found." Another officer said looking at them.

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji looked at each other and looked to the officer. "We'll take her in. After all were the only family she has left, that we know of." Mr. Ichijouji said looking at the officer.

Mrs. Ichijouji was crying, how could something like this happen to such a young child?

The officer brought them over too were Kennedy was colouring.

"Kennedy, your aunt and uncle are here." Kennedy looked up at the door to see them and stood, up slowly.

Kennedy just nodded her head to them, and bowed slightly.

**And there we have it! Another chapter done! Whoot! I did the summers like we have here in my area to make things a lot easier, and less confusing. There is the chapter on how Kennedy gets with Ken and his mom and dad. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**I will also like to thank everyone for reviewing for my story. It makes me so happy to see that people like it and are reading it, please keep review it makes me happy and makes me feel like making an update. I'll start on the next chapter very soon (being after im done doing this chapter pretty much) if you see any spelling message me k? my e-mail is in my profile :) love hearing from you guys :) ps... use the outsidersgirl one to get a fast reply :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back :) did you miss me? Time for the next chapter :)**

**I only own Kennedy and the idea.**

**Chapter 7**

Angewomon screamed out and and took hold of the area and pulled the arm closer to her.

Ken held Kennedy close to him so she couldn't see the battle. He didn't want her to witness something like this.

Devimon came towards her, and tossed her into the water.

"Angewomon!" Kari called out running to the water. Tai went over to her and pulled her back.

"Kari stay back!" Tai said pulling her towards him.

"Tai let go!" Kari said fighting to get to her digimon.

Angewomon came flying out of the water.

The other Digidestend went to take cover with their digimon, following.

Tai, Kari, and Agumon were the only ones left on the beach.

"Heaven's Charm!" She created a cross and destroyed part of Devimon, who backed away laughing and evil laugh.

"So you think you can beat me with that little attack." The world around them started to dematerializing, and Devimon despaired.

Angewomon ___de__-____digivolve_to Salamon, and fell to the ground. Kari ran to catch her.

"The ground is cracking!" Izzy yelled and fell to the ground.

Mimi screamed, and grabbed on to Izzy.

Ken still held Kennedy close to him, to keep her safe.

Matt pulled Sora close to him and while Davis, Yolei and Cody held their digimon.

Joe held Gomamon while Izzy held Tentomon.

TK ran over to Kari with Patamon on his head. He was too late.

The ground cracked under him before he got to her.

Tai ran to his sister with Agumon.

From the distances you could hear them scream as they fell.

**~Matt and Sora~**

Matt sat up holding his head and looked around.

"What happen?" he asked and looked around seeing nothing but trees.

"Sora? Gabumon? Biyomon?" Matt called out looking around.

"Matt?" Sora called down from a tree, and climbed down.

Matt looked at her, and blinked. "Sora?"

"Matt?" Sora just looked at him.

"No way, this can't be happening." Matt said looking at his hands too see his old brown gloves.

**~TK~**

TK looked around, "Patamon? Matt? Kari?" He looked around "Why is everything so big?" then is eyes went big. "No way."

**~Joe~**

Joe sat up and looked around and could only see a blur. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. I lost my glasses. I lost my glasses in the Digital world." He felt around and finely found theme and put them on his face, and looked around, and sunk to the ground. "Not again."

**~Izzy and Mimi~**

Izzy sat up and looked around.

"Izzy!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, where are you?"

"Up here!"

Izzy looked up, and saw Mimi was stuck in the branchs.

"Oh no." Izzy said and went to try and help her down.

**~Tai and Kari~**

Tai slowly woke up and looked around. "What happened?" he held his head, then looked around. "Kari? Kari!" he called out. He stood up and started to look for his sister. "Kari? Kari where are you?"

Tai stumbled some and looked around. "Kari." He punched the ground and saw the white gloves on his hands.

"No... KARI!" Tai called out.

Not to far away Kari laid out cold.

Tai, stood up slowly and kept on walking. _'I have to find her. I have too.' _Tai thought to himself.

**~Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Kennedy~**

"Ken?" Kennedy asked shaking Ken's shoulder

Ken stred (moving slightly) some and slowly woke up.

"Ken wake up."

"What's wrong?" Ken asked looking at Kennedy. "Are you hurt?"

Kennedy shook her head no. Ken smiled at her "Good."

"My head hurts." Yoei said sitting up.

"Where are we?" Cody asked looking around.

"Hey my goggles are gone." Davis said feeling around his head.

"Where are all the digimon?" Yolei asked looking around.

Kennedy went over and picked a little yellow ball up, that had a tail.

"What is it Kennedy?" Ken asked looking at her.

"My digimon." Kennedy said smiling at Ken.

Ken smiled at her, and stood up slowly.

Cody stood up, and helped Yolei stand up. "Thanks Cody." She said, and looked around.

Davis got up and looked around. "Hey where did everyone go?"

"We must have got separated when ground opened up." Ken said, looking around.

**~Tai and Kari~**

Tai finally found his sister, after calling out to her a few times. He found her out cold, but not sick. "Thank God." He whispered, and picked his sister up and put her on his back, and started to look for the other.

**~TK~**

"I don't like this. Not one bit." He looked around, so more. "Patamon!" he called out.

**~Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kennedy~**

Ken looked around was carrying Kennedy after they started to hike. She fell asleep in his arms, while her digimon slept on her head.

"Where are we going anyways?" Davis asked looking at Ken.

"Some place safe." Ken said looking around.

"Why?"

"For Kennedy. I don't want her to fight in any kind of battle."

"Izzy said there was a place called Primary Village, where all baby digimon are born." Yolei said looking at them.

"Okay then lets go there."

"You sure it's a good idea to leave her alone Ken?" Cody asked looking at Ken.

Ken looked down at Cody. "Really I don't know. I don't want to leave her alone but she's only five, and I don't want her to see digimon getting hurt."

Davis looked at him and nodded. "Alright then. So where is Primary Village anyways?"

"Izzy said it's at the base of a mountain."Yolei said looking at them.

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to do it. With work and all... I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed wrting it. : P :) Oh, Let me know if you think I should do a chapter of Kennedy's parents, how they meet their back rounds and all that :) It will make me very happy.**


	8. Thanks and Ages

**Reviewers, I would like to thank you all so much for all the good feed back. So far I haven't got a flame for this story(other then the spelling and grammar stuff) but I can live with those. I haven't really watched the show in a long time. I can just remember somethings from the show.**

**I know I need to have a little more converstion to take place in some place (does that make snence?).**

**My spell check is messed up and some of the words I use arnt **_**real **_**words. Like 'Digigmon' 'Tai' 'Sora' and other names like all the digimon.**

**Also I wanted to say is that I will be cosplaying as Kari at a con in July, here in my city. My cousin will be making it for me, but I'm going to be doing the shoes, wig (cuz im not cutting my hair or dying it), gloves, and possible the belt. I already have her digivice and I have a detreminal on the way :).**

**Also I want you guys, who have read what I have wrote to decide if I should post a chapter of Kennedy's partens, now, or wait till later on in the story. Their will be a chapter about them either way.**

**Also if you wish to give me ideas on what you would like to see, tell me and I might beable to work with it, please don't be shy if you have something you could help me futher my story. But the paring are already set. So please don't try and change that. The paring are as followed.**

**Kari/TK, Sora/Matt, Yolei/Ken, and maybe a slight bit of Mimi/Izzy, and of course Kennedy's Mom and dad. OC/OC. :) **

**Also for the ages. (Okay I was being a very big geek on this and did a chart of it) **

**Ages for season one, season two, and the first time they saw a digimon :)**

**Joe Kido- 13,17,8  
Tai Kamiya- 12,16,7  
Matt Ishida- 12,16,7  
Sora ****Takenouchi- 12,16,7  
Mimi Tachikawa- 11,15,6  
Izzy Izumi- 11,15,6  
TK Ishida-Takaishi-9,13,4  
Kari Kamiya-9,13,4**

**Yolei Inoue- 8,13,7  
Ken Ichijoji- 8,13,5  
Davis Motoniya- 8,13,8  
Cody Hida- 5,9,4**

**Kennedy- not born, 5,5  
Kennedy's Dad- 19,23,14  
Sakura(Kennedy's Mom)- 18,22,18**

**I do hope you all enjoyed this small chapter of ages and thanks. Again if you have any ideas that you wish to share, please review OR email me them, and I will PM you OR email you to let you know what I think :) hehe Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Back once again everyone! :) Now you all know how old everyone is (if you where to read the last chapter you would know) if not please go back and read it. :)**

**NOTE: IN THE LAST CHAPTER I MADE THINK THAT THEY WERE NEVER IN PRIMARY VILLAGE BUT THEY WERE FIXING IT UP IN EPISODE 24! THEY JUST FORGOT THAT DID IT! I feel better now :)**

**I only own Kennedy and the Idea!**

**Chapter Eight (official)**

**~Matt and Sora~**

"This can't be happening." Matt said pacing back and forth.

"Well it is. We can't do much about it."Sora said looking at him and fixed her helmet hat (Really what is it?)

Matt kicked the dirt and shoved his hands in his pocket.

Sora went over to him and held his arm. "Let's find Gabumon and Biyomon."

Matt looked at Sora and smiled, some. "Alright."

Sora smiled at him and the two started out to look for their digimon.

"Biyomon!"

"Gabumon!"

**~Izzy and Mimi~**

After along struggle Izzy finally got Mimi down.

"I can't believe this is happing!" Mimi cried out and and pulled her pink hat over her face.

"Come on Mimi, claim down." Izzy said going over to her.

"How can I claim down Izzy!" She asked towering over Izzy

Izzy took a step back forgetting that Mimi was taller then him.

"We'll find the others, and our digimon. Don't worry." Izzy said looking up at her while holding his hands in front of him in defence.

"Fine. But your not to go on your laptop while were looking."

Izzy frowned. "Mimi you don't mean that. I can find everyone by just hooking up our digivice to my laptop and well be able to find everyone."

Mimi looked down at him. "Five minutes."

Izzy looked at her and smiled. "Alright." He said and took off his laptop and opened it up and started typing.

"Three minutes."

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" he said and plugged his digivice in the side of his laptop and typed away.

"One minute"

Izzy took out his digivice, "Okay now yours." Mimi handed hers over to Izzy who put all the data he needed to on to hers, and gave it back to her.

"Times up."

Izzy shut his laptop, and put it on his back once more.

"Okay let's find the others." Izzy said looking at her.

"Alright!" Mimi said and held his arm and started to drag him going some random way.

Izzy stumbled slightly, but just let Mimi drag him.

**~Joe~**

Joe kept walking, and looking high and low. "Gomamon!" he called out, "Where are you?"

Again no answer. Joe sighed and sat down. "Why did I have to drop somewhere alone?"

"Joe?"

Joe looked around to see Tokomon, and Salamon.

"What happen to you guys?" Joe said rushing over to them.

"We don't know." Tokomon said looking up at Joe "We fell and we all landed here."

"You all landed here?"

"Joe!" Bukamon said and jumped on top on Joe.

"Bukamon!"

"Where is everyone else?"Yokomon asked looking at him.

"I really don't know. I was looking for them." Joe said and sat down.

Motimon, Tanemon, Koromon, and Tsunomon came over to him.

"Their bags are all here too." Koromon said looking at Joe, and then over to the bags.

Joe frowned and looked around. He took out his digivice and pressed the button on the left trying to see if he could find someone else.

"What happens if an evil digimon attacks them?"Tanemon asked looking at Joe.

They all looked to Joe. "You all _know_ that we can take care of our selves."

"What about TK?" Tokomon asked looking at Joe. "He's little again."

"Don't forget about us." Poromon said hopping over to them, when Minomon, DemiVeemon, and Upamon.

Joe fixed his glasses. "Where going to have to sit and wait till some others come by."

"What if an evil digimon attacks us?"Motimon asked, looking at him.

"Well... We have Salamon, who's a rookie, and if we really need to fight them, Bukamon can digivolve."

Salamon looked at her digimon partners. Realizing it was up to her to keep them all safe.

**~TK~**

TK walked by himself for a while. "I'm so tired." TK whispered to himself, he tripped over a branch, and fell to the ground. He didn't bother to get up. "Maybe just a little nap." He whispered and slowly fell asleep.** (AN:Awwwww! Cute little TK!)**

**~Tai and Kari~**

Tai had stopped walking when Kari started to wake up.

"Tai?"Kari whispered, slowly waking up.

"Kari you're awake." Tai said looking over at his sister, he stopped and put his sister down, gently on the ground, and felt her forehead. "How you feeling?"

"A little tired."

Tai nodded his head slowly. "Well your fevers gone that's good." He took out his digivice, and pressed the button on the left, and it brought up a map, a yellow dot was blinking not to far away. "Someone's close by."

"I wonder who it is?" Kari asked looking at her brother digivice.

"Get on my back." Tai said bending down.

"Why?"

"I don't want you passing out."

"Tai I won-"

"Just get on, my back and don't argue with me."

Kari did as she was told and got on her brothers back. "Hang on." Tai said and started running. He held his digivice and followed where the yellow dot was.

"Tai look!" Kari pointed up ahead where TK was laying asleep, on the ground.

"TK!" Kari called out.

Tai ran over to TK, and shook his shoulder. "Hey, TK awake up."

Tai bent down with Kari and sat her down and picked up TK.

"Hey TK." Tai said and turned him over.

TK started to come too. "Uh?" he asked sleepily, and looked around. He saw Tai and smiled. "Tai! Kari!" he noticed her sitting down on the ground.

"Hey you okay?" Tai asked looking at him.

"I think so." TK said standing up.

"Good." Tai looked at his sister who frowned but got on her brothers back. "Alright let's look for the others."

Tai stood back up, and looked around.

"I hope everyone is okay." Kari said looking down sounding worried.

"Don't worry, Kari I'm sure their all fine." Tai said, and TK nodded to assure her.

"Okay." Kari said, and rested her head on her brother's shoulder, and fell asleep.

TK looked at her. "She sick isn't she?"

Tai nodded his head slowly. "Just a small cold, but still takes a lot out of her."

TK nodded.

**~Matt and Sora~**

Sora screamed as her and Matt ran away from a Kuwagamon.

"Why is always a Kuwagamon!" Sora yelled, as she shut her eyes.

"How am I suppose to know!" Matt yelled back, he looked back and and took Sora's hand went behind a tree, getting out of the Digimon's way.

The Kuwagamon flew by them and kept on fly into the forest.

"That was close. Thanks Matt." Sora said looking at him.

Matt nodded. "Sure thing." He sat down, on the ground. "Let's take a brake."

Sora nodded. "Alright." She looked around. "I hope everyone is safe."

"Hey don't worry, we've all been in tight spots before."

"I'm worried about Kari."

"Kari? Why?"

"She was really sick one time, it took a lot to break it."

"I remember TK telling me that."

"Tai will make sure she's okay. He won't let anything happen to her."

Sora looked at Matt and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You were quit stylish when you were younger."

Matt blushed, and looked away crossing his arms.

Sora looked at him. "Are you blushing?"

Matt turned away from her.

Sora giggled. "Matt you don't have to be embarrassed. I mean. We've know each other for how long?"

Matt uncrossed his arms and looked at her."Since we were six. So ten years."

Sora smiled and him and kissed his check.

Matt smiled at her and stood up.

Sora looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We should look for the others now."

Sora nodded and stood up.

A shadow passed above them.

Sora looked up and saw the digimon. "What digimon is that?" she questioned, and looked at Matt.

Matt looked up and saw the digimon. It was small with circle shape body, and long silver hair, with a staff.

"I don't know but I rather not find out." Matt said and took Sora's hand and started to hike some more.

Sora held her digivice so they know of someone is near by.

**~Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody, Kennedy~**

"Are we there yet?" Davis complained, walking behind the group.

"We should be there soon." Yolei said looking around.

"Hey Davis why don't you climb that tree over there, and see how far we are." Cody said pointing to a huge tree.

Davis looked at him then to the tree. "Why me?"

"You're the leader here." Yolei said looking at him.

Davis looked at her then to Ken, "Are you going to back me up?"

"Well you are the leader."Ken said looking at him.

"Thanks a lot." Davis said and walked over to the tree and pulled himself up and started to climb.

"Once we get Kennedy to the village she and her digimon partner can play there with all the other baby digimon." Yolei said looking at Ken who was now sitting down still holding on to little Kennedy.

Ken looked up and nodded his head slowly.

"HEY! I CAN SEE THE VILLAGE!" Davis yelled down, and started down the tree. He jumped the last few feet.

"Alright!" Yolei said smiling.

The four them started off to the village.

Kennedy slept the whole time.

**All done this chapter :) sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I hope everyone like it :) Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed for me it make me so happy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone back once more. Crestoflight3 had asked weather or not the new kids were younger. The answer is no. That would be the main reason why they landed all together while the others landed away or with someone. Oh I'm sorry on how jumpy they are, but it make it easier to tell you all what everyone is doing, and all that fun stuff :). NOTE I CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER! RE-READ IT PLEASE! :)**

**Okay everyone be jealous I have Kari's Digivice, AND, AND A DIGITERINALE! Okay go and read now :) **

**ANYWAYS thanks for the review. This chapter is for you crestoflight3 :)**

**Chapter 9**

**~Izzy and Mimi~**

As they walked a digimon flew above them the same digimon that few over Sora and Matt. The circle shaped body the long silver hair, the staff, and the cape** (AN: I mean to put that in but I forgot :( )** Neither of them seem to realize it went over them.

Izzy and Mimi kept on walking, Mimi had let go of Izzy's arm and walked in front, and looked around. "Were lost arn't we?" she asked looking down at Izzy.

Izzy took out his digivice and pressed a button on the left for the map. Two yellow dots appeared on the map. "Someone's near by." He said and looked up at Mimi who took off running ahead.

"Wh- Mimi slow down!" Izzy said and ran after her.

**~Sora and Matt~**

"Someone's coming are way." Sora said looking at her digivice.

Matt looked at her digivice and let go of her hand just in time before Mimi crashed into him.

"Mimi!" Sora said and helped her friend off of her boyfriend that no one else knew about or had clued in yet they were dating.

Matt rubbed his head and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I lost my balance I was so excited to find someone else."

"Else? Who you with?" Sora asked and looked around but saw no one.

"Oh Izzy was right be hind me." Mimi said looking behind her.

"Until you ran a head of me." Izzy said walking up behind her.

"At lest you two are okay." Sora said looking at the two of them while Matt stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are your digimon?"Izzy asked looking at the two.

"We don't know. When we fell they were missing."

"Gabumon and Biyomon too." Matt said looking at them.

"This is really bizarre." Izzy said looking down. "We better keep looking for the others. Hope they found someone else.

**~Joe~**

Joe sat against a tree looking up at the sky, when he saw a figure fly across the sky, with a circle shaped body, long silver hair, a staff, and cape.

"Who's that digimon?" Joe asked blinking.

"What digimon?" Bukamon asked looking up at his human buddy.

Joe shook his head, "Nothing. I must have hit my head, when I fell."

"That's not good." Bukamon said looking at Joe.

Joe laughed some. "Normally it's not."

**~Tai, TK, and Kari~**

The trio kept on walking through the thick jungle. Tai sighed and sat down.

TK stopped and looked at him. "You okay Tai?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

TK walked back over to him and Kari, and sat down.

Kari started to wake up.

"Hey there Kari." Tai said looking at his little sister.

"Hey, Tai." She looked at TK and smiled at him. "Hi there TK."

"How you feeling Kari." Tai asked looking at her.

"Much better."

Tai nodded, and stood up. "You two stay here. I'm going to check something out." He said walking over to a tree.

Kari looked at her brother, "Be careful." She said, looking at Tai.

Tai nodded and pulled himself up in the tree, and started to climb.

Once Tai was high enough TK looked at Kari. "How you really feeling?"

Kari looked at TK, with a puzzled look. "Better, like I told my brother."

TK looked at her, and nodded slowly.

Tai was up in the tree looking for a sign of some sort.

**~Joe~**

Joe had built a fire pit, now just to start it. He picked up two sticks and started to rub them together.

"What are you doing?" asked Minomon looking over Joe's shoulder.

"Starting a fire." Joe said and d kept up rubbing them harder.

"Why?" Upamon asked looking at him.

"So the others can find us, and we can keep warm." Joe said looking at the young digimon.

"Oh." Minomon said and went to stay away from the fire.

Joe looked at the sky, as it started to get dark.

"I hope the others are okay."

**~Matt, Sora, Izzy and Mimi~**

Sora looked at the sky, and noticed it was getting dark. "I think we better stop for the night."

Matt looked at her. Before he could answer. Mimi sat down on the ground. "I say we sleep, and start off in the morning."

Izzy looked at Matt, and Matt looked at Izzy. "I guess we have to sleep." Izzy said looking at the girls.

**~Tai, Kari, and TK~**

Tai stopped when the sun started to go down. "Were stopping for the night." He said looking at TK and Kari, who both nodded and went and sat by a tree. TK and Kari both yawned sleepily. Tai went and sat on Kari's other side **(TK on the left and Tai on the Right)** Tai looked at his little sister, and his best friends younger brother. _'Davis is going to freak when he sees Kari and TK together. Well... I trust TK with her more then any other guy... Okay Joe, Izzy, and Matt, but hey, Matt as thing for Sora, and Izzy has some kind of thing for Mimi, and Joe is well... Joe.' _Tai looked at the sky as the thought of Davis came through his mind. _'Where are they anyway? This is really not good...'_

**~Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kennedy~**

The small group had made it safely to Primary Village. They were lucky no big bug digimon like oh I don't know our favourite big bug digimon DigiDestine-chancing-wanting-to-eat-them-or-kill-them-loving digimon Kuwagamon. It was dark when they got there. Kennedy woke up in Ken's arms sometime on the walk there.

**~A couple hours before it got dark~**

"I thought you said it was close by." Yolei was looking at Davis.

"It was from up in the tree." Davis said looking back at Yolei.

"Ahg!" Yolei held her helmet, and was about to take it off when Cody held her arm, back. Yolei looked down at him, and he shook his head.

Kennedy was skipping ahead of the group, picking up flowers, or anything shiny, she could find. Ken let her go ahead as long as she stayed where he could see her. Yolei backed up some to walk with Ken.

"She's full of energy." Yolei comment, looking at Kennedy who was picking up some flowers, with her baby digimon on her head. The little yellow ball of fur with a yellow tail, and a white strip.

"You should see her at the park." Ken said with a small smile.

Yolei just smiled.

"She still misses her mom and dad. Last time I saw Sakura was on my seventh birthday. She even brought Mark, over."

"How old was she then?"

"Seventeen"

"When's her birthday?"

"The same day as mine." He smiled at her.

"Your ten years part right on the dot."

"Yeah. Right up to the hour."

"You're kidding right?"

Ken shook his head no. "Nope. Mom told me, that Sakura was mad at me, for being born that day. But she was ten. Understandable."

"I bet."

"She even took the train to baby sit me, when they had to take Sam places, or when they went out, she would look after both of us."

"Wow that's really nice of her."

Ken nodded.

"Ken." Kennedy said running back to him and showing him giving him a shiny rock shaped like a heart.

Ken bent down. "Is that for me?"

Kennedy nodded her head and gave it to her cousin smiling.

Ken smiled and messed her hair up. Kennedy giggled, and ran ahead again.

Ken smiled at her and put the rock in his pocket.

Yolei looked at Kennedy. "I just want to take her home!" she squealed.

Ken looked at Yolei and laughed a little.

Yolei blushed some.

Ken smiled at her. "Trust me. After a day you would want to give her back."

"Come on she can't be that bad."

Ken nodded.

"She needs attention. She a kid. I have a hard time getting my homework done sometimes."

"Oh."

"She's pretty much a little sister to me now."

"I bet after living with you guys for so long."

"Hey! The village is right over here!" Davis called to the group.

Cody ran over to where Davis was and smiled. "We made it!"

Kennedy ran over up to them too giggling.

Ken and Yolei walked over to them, still talking.

Kennedy ran ahead of them and jumped on the bouncy mats.

"Kennedy!" Ken called and went jumping after her.

"Hey Ken wait up!" Davis called out, and followed him, stumbling some, but still followed. "Hey wait for us." The sky was getting darker above them.

Kennedy was sitting agnaist a tree sleeping. Ken walked over to her slowly and sat down with her.

"I like her idea." Davis said sitting down on the other side of the tree. Cody sat down next to Kennedy and Yolei sat next to Ken. All the walking and jumping had made them all tired.

**Okay I think that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed. :) Oh and if your looking for a really good read and laugh. Read: If Digimon Could Type by Crestoflight3 it's AWESOME! And SO funny! :) GO AND READ IT! Lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back yet again for another chapter of this on going story. :)**

**Kennedy has brown eyes and long black hair that goes down to her bum. :)**

**Chapter 10 (WOW)**

**~Joe~**

"Joe. Hey Joe, wake up Joe."

Joe slowly woke up, and looked around him.

"Morning Joe!" +

Gomamon said looking at Joe.

Joe sat up and looked around, to see all the digimon other then Salamon, digivolved, into their rookie form.

Joe looked around at them. "I take it you all slept good?"

"Yup! We got lots of sleep so we can look for the others!" Veemon said, looking at Joe.

Joe fixed his glasses.

"That maybe true, but don't forget. We still have all their bags, which I can't carry."

All the digimon looked at each other.

"Biyomon and Hawkmon, can you two see if you can find anyone?" Joe asked looking at the two flying digimon.

"Sure." Biyomon smiling, and started flying.

Hawkmon nodded, and took off flying, "We shall be back soon." He said flying one way, and Biyomon the other way.

Joe watched them fly away. "I hope they find the others." Agumon said watching them fly off.

"I'm sure they will." Gabumon said looking at Agumon.

"What happen to you anyways Joe? You're younger."Armadillomon asked looking up at him.

"I'm not to sure. I fell and woke up alone, and I was alone." Joe said looking at him.

"I saw a digimon as we fell." Salamon said looking at them, "I saw it when I fought Devimon."

The other digimon looked at Salamon.

"What did it look like?" Tentomon said looking at Salamon.

"Round body, long hair, staff, and a cape."

"That doesn't sound like any digimon I ever heard of."

"Did you happen to notice the hair colour?" Wormon asked looking at her.

"I believe it was silver. Why?" Salamon asked looking at Wormon.

Everyone looked at Wormon.

"I don't know if it was her or not. Timemon. She uses her staff, to cast her spell."

"What's her spell?"Agumon asked looking at Wormon.

"Who every the spell is casted apon will turn younger till the time she wants them to be. They get younger as they draw closer."

"I don't need to get any younger." Joe said taking off his glasses and cleaned them, then putting them back on his face.

"How did you know that?" Palmon asked looking at Wormon.

"I had a lot a free time when Ken was trying to take over the digiworld."

**~Tai, TK, and Kari~**

Tai and TK were walking once more on a path. Tai was carrying Kari on his back.

"I hope we find the others soon." TK said looking down at his digivice.

"I'm sure we will." Tai said looking down at TK, as Kari started to wake up.

"Uh?" Kari looked around.

Tai looked at her and stopped putting her down.

"Have a good sleep?" TK asked looking at her.

Kari nodded her head slowly. She looked at her brother. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Tai said standing up.

"I'm not a little kid."

Tai looked at her for a moment, and then went on walking ahead.

Kari stood there and crossed her arms, over her chest and walked behind her brother.

"He's just worried." TK said in a whisper.

"I know, but I wish he didn't treat me like a little kid."

"Well..."

"Not you too TK."

Tai started walking ahead.

"Well... Right now we sort of are kids..."

Kari huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, and started walking with TK, as they followed Tai.

**~Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi~**

The four DigiDestend slept soundly.

Izzy's digivice started beeping, slowly waking each of them up.

"It's too early to wake up."Mimi whined, setting up.

"Try doing it on a daily basses in the summer." Sora said sitting up streching some.

Matt was still sleeping.

Izzy was up on his laptop trying to find a better way of finding everyone.

"Someone's, coming are way." Izzy said, looking at them, and looked at Matt who was still sleeping. "Uh..."

"Such a teenage boy." Sora said rolling her eyes, and shook Matt to wake him up.

"Hey Izzy." Tai said walking over to them.

Izzy looked up, and smiled. "Hey you three."

Sora smiled when she saw them, "Hey you guys." She noticed Kari standing next to TK and not her brother. "Kari want to wake Matt up?"

Kari looked at TK who was already walking over to his, brother.

"Hey Matt wake up." TK said shaking his brothers' shoulder.

Matt slowly woke up, and looked at TK. "Hey there TK."

TK smiled at his brother.

"Well seven of twelve." Izzy said, closing up his laptop.

"Now to find the others and the Digimon." Sora said looking at the group.

"Do we have to start so early?" Mimi asked looking at the group.

"Mimi, I wake up before the sun, to help my mom with the shop, _and _practice." Sora said looking at her pink loving friend.

"I have soccer practice on most weekend mornings."

Mimi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What you two don't have anything going on in the mornings?" She asked looking at TK and Kari.

"I have basketball, at nights and on weekends." TK said slowly.

"Dance, and cheerleading." Kari said looking at Mimi.

Mimi looked at Matt. Matt just looked at her. "Hey I sleep in, I have band in the afternoon. You have any idea how hard it is to get four teenage guys to practices?"

They all looked at Izzy. "I have a study group at 8:45 on Saturday mornings."

Izzy stood up. "I think it would be best if we started to look for the others."

"It's still early." Mimi said, but started walking with Tai leading the way.

Everyone other then Mimi groaned.

**~Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kennedy~**

Ken woke up to Davis snoring, and looked around to find Kennedy, gone.

"Kennedy?" Ken said standing up looking around.

Cody and Yolei woke up slowly. Ken was looking around, for his little cousin.

"What's wrong Ken?" Cody asked looking at the older boy.

"Kennedy's missing." Ken said trying to walk on the bouncy mats.

"Who are you!" A red digimon, with blue strips on his body, he stood he front of the four kids, on all fours.

Davis woke up when the digimon yelled.

"Were just looking for a little girl." Yolei said, looking at the digimon in front of them.

"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon shouted making the three DigiDestend that were awake, back up to the tree they were sleeping ageist.

"Hey stop that!" Yolei yelled standing back up.

"What do you humans want!" Elecmon yelled, to them.

"Were looking for my little cousin." Ken said looking at the digimon.

"And why should I be believe you?"

"Because were the DigiDestend." Davis said looking at him.

"We helped repair the village." Cody said looking at him.

Elecmon stared them down. Yolei walked up to the digimon, "Now why don't you tell us were Kennedy is."

Elecmon took a step back, and got ready to attack but Yolei didn't move.

"Killing stone!"a little yellow version of Tokomon but with no wings and no big mouth coming out of no, where.

"Viximon no!" Kennedy called out to the little yellow digimon, before it could attack Elecmon.

Kennedy came bouncing alone over to them. Elecmon got out of the way, before Viximon could attack.

Kennedy went over to Ken.

Yolei fell to her knees.

"Baby digimon are here!" Kennedy said smiling at Ken.

Ken smiled at her, and nodded.

"You can come into the village as long as you promise to not hurt the baby digimon."

"We wouldn't dream of it!" Yolei said standing back up.

Davis looked at the Elecmon, "As long as you don't attack us."

Elecmon looked at him "I won't attack you unless you harm the baby digimon."

The four nodded.

Elecmon smiled and stood up and lead them all into the village.

"Ken, Ken, my digimon became Viximon. She real soft, and strong!" Kennedy said looking up at Ken, who could not help but laugh at her.

"I'm sure she is. And I'm sure she will keep you safe."

Kennedy nodded smiling happily.

Cody walked along with Davis and Yolei ahead of them.

**~Joe and the other digimon~**

Joe was still sitting along the tree watching the sky. "I really hope their all okay." Joe said sighing, and closing his eyes.

**There you go next chapter done.**

**I know I know a lot of jumping around, but don't worry it will be done soon. Promise. Next chapter will have most of them together, and maybe all of them.**

**Thanks too everyone who is reading and reviewing. A very special thanks too crestoflight03 and Areo :) thanks. You two really make me happy when I get an e-mail from fanfiction saying I got a review and its from one of you too. I know my grammar and spelling is not very good but, I have come a long way with it. Thanks once more :)**

**Kennedy is five years old, with brown eyes, long black hair that goes to her bum, her parents were young when they had her. Mark was 19 and Sakura was 18. They've been engaged to get married since before Kennedy.**

**A little bit more info on Sakura. Long black hair down to her mid back. Worked at Fuji TV, for a short time. Wears glasses, not really big above, and still as her baby fat when she had Kennedy.**

**On her right shoulder on the back, is a cherry blossom tree tattoo.**

**She always has something covering her neck and right wrist.(now im making you all think and want to know more about her.) She wears a red scarf around her neck, and a red band on her right wrist.**

**Wellllllll... I'll update soon. :) hehe**


	12. Chapter 11

**Back again everyone! Yea! Whoot don't you all love me? :) I think you do :) this is the first time in along time I've worked on the same story in a very long time. After this one I hope to finish some of my other works :).**

**Note to everyone. If you have any questions please do ask them. :)**

**I don't own Digimon but I do own the idea and Kennedy.**

**Chapter 11**

**~The big group~**

Tai lead the group, with Izzy by his side, behind him Mimi, then TK and Kari, and bring up the rear was Matt and Sora.

Kari was still not talking to Tai about what happen, before they meet up with everyone else.

"So Izzy what do you think happened?" Tai asked looking down atIzzy.

"Honestly Tai I'm not too sure. Being back in the Digital world it's hard to say how it happened. But we are lucky on the account of living in here while back in the real world we would be going back to school next week. It gives us more time to beat whatever evil may come to us." Izzy said looking at Tai, he nodded.

"Well how many bad guys are there to re-beat?"

"Lets see here Parrotmon, Ogermon somewhat, Devimon, Etemon, Datamon, possible and lets hope not the digimon that the black gears in them, Myotismon, all of those digimon he brought with him, then we have Lady Devimon, the four Dark Masters, and then Apocalymon, so I would say roughly, about possibly looking at 31 digimon to rebate if my cautions are correct. That is not including Diaboromon, and that's not counting all the digimon we had sent back to here on Christmas Eve. And I don't know how many digimon where out hunting for Kari, so I would say-"

"Okay we get it. Over 40 digimon we need to get back." Mimi said looking at Izzy.

"Pretty much." Izzy said looking back at Mimi. When he did look he lost his balance a trip, over a root in the ground, and falling to the ground. "Ow."

"You okay Izzy?" Tai stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"I think I sprained my ankle." The small group gathered around. Sora bent down to check it out.

"It's already starting to swell."She said looking at Izzy.

Izzy sighed and frowned. Tai bent down, "Get on my back."

Everyone looked at him. "But Tai-"

"Don't you argue with me too. Now get on my back and we can find Joe and he can treat it."

Everyone just looked at him. "You sure Tai?" Izzy said looking at him.

"He's not as light as Kari is." Matt, said looking at Tai.

"What part of 'don't argue' doesn't anybody get?" Tai said rolling his eyes.

"I would just do it Izzy. He won't stop until you get on his back." Kari said looking at Izzy. "Trust me."

Izzy looked back to his ankle, and sighed. "Fine." Sora helped him stand up and Matt helped him get on Tai's back.

"Are you sure about this?" Izzy asked looking at his friend.

"Of course I am. You're my friend. I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if I just left you."

"Thanks Tai."

Tai nodded and kept walking. Mimi stood back a little more. Why did Izzy turn to look at her? Right he just wanted to explain something clearly and he tripped.

**~Joe~**

Joe woke up to Biyomon and Hawkmon talking, that they couldn't find anyone.

Joe looked at his Digivice and sighed he pressed the button on the left to bring up the map. Seven yellow blinking lights', came up.

"Yes! They are on the map!"Joe said standing up smiling.

"Are you sure?" Gomamon said looking at Joe.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll be right back." Joe said before running off where the seven lights were.

Five minutes later he saw his friends. Or some of them anyways. He saw Tai was carrying Izzy on his back. "That's not a good sign." Joe said to himself as he slowly made his way over to them.

**~Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Izzy, Mimi~**

"Hey someone's coming this way." Sora said looking at her digivice.

"I hope it's Joe." Izzy said when Tai stopped to look back.

"It is Joe!" Kari said smiling and started running over to him.

Joe came through the trees. "Hey there." Joe said smiling at his friends.

The group came running over to Joe.

"What happen to you Izzy?" Joe asked looking at Izzy.

"Calculations."

Joe just gave him a stare.

"You tripped."

"Yes."

"Let's me look at once I get my bag." Joe said looking at them and lead them to where the digimon where and all their bags.

"Did you all land together?" Joe asked looking at them.

Everyone looked at each other. "Matt and I landed together. Take a wild guess who we got chassed by." Sora said looking at her friends.

"Kuwagamon." Joe said not looking back.

"He's always after us. Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Tai said sighing.

"I never did like bugs." Kari said shaking her head.

"I landed alone." TK said looking at Joe.

"Mimi and my self landed together." Izzy said, not really moving.

"I landed alone but I found Kari not to far away." Tai said watching Joe.

"At lest we landed not to far from each other." Joe said, looking back at his friends, and walked around a tree, to find all the digimon. "I'm back!" Joe said smiling and went over to his bag.

"TK!" Patamon yelled and landed on his head. "Your short again."

TK laughed, at his friend. "I know don't remind me."

"Hey you guys! We were worried about you!" Agumon said running over to Tai. Tai had to put Izzy down

Biyomon flew over to Sora and hugged her.

Gabumon went over to Matt, and Palmon went to Mimi.

Tentomon flew over to. "What happen Izzy?"

"I tripped." Izzy said, looking at his flying friend.

"You guys look weird, being young." Veemon said looking at them.

Salamon went over to Kari who picked her up.

"And you guys looked strange to us when we first came here." Joe said taking some medical supplies out of his bag. Tai set Izzy down on the ground then sat down.

Joe started to fix up, Izzy ankle. "No walking on it for a while."

"I don't like this." Kari said looking down.

Everyone looked at Kari.

"Who ever separated us wanted to make sure it worked, and was more powerful then all our digimon. They were able to d-digivolved our digimon down so far."

"We were in our in training forms." Salamon said looking up at Kari.

"We need to find the others and fast." Kari said looking at Tai.

"I think I might know where they might be." Izzy said looking at everyone.

Everyone looked at Izzy. Wormon, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Hawkmon, all looked at Izzy. "How do you know that?" Armadillomon asked looking at Izzy.

Izzy took his laptop off his back, and started it up. "Ken was telling me, that he wanted a safe place for Kennedy, only because he didn't want her to witness, any battles, so I told him about Primary Village."

Patamon looked down at TK. "Elecmon might not like that. He might attack them, if he thinks he'll hurt the baby digimon." Patamon said frowning. "Attack them!" Hawkmon, Veemon, Wormon, and Armadillomon yelled. "We need to get there and fast."

"Don't worry. Elecmon won't hurt them as long Kennedy is still with them and her digiegg has attached he will see that they mean no harm." Izzy said typing away, and took out a head set

"Izzy what are you doing?"Sora asked looking at Izzy.

"I'm going to contacted one of them." Izzy said, as he typed, and got a map up on the screen.

Tentomon looked at the screen. "How did you do that?"

"I hacked into the database of the Digital World, and I made my own wireless internet connection. Now to find them."

Izzy was scanning his screen, while the others just sat down. "Found them!" Izzy said.

"I tend to forget how good you are with computers." Kari said looking at Izzy.

Izzy typed away. "Ken? Ken can you hear me?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Ken use your D-3."

"Hey Izzy." Ken's voice came.

"Where are you guys?"

"In Primary Village."

"Alright. Don't wander off too far. All the digimon are here with us. We'll be there shortly."

"Alright."

Izzy up loaded there location to his digivice, and then shutdown his laptop, and put it away. He was about to stand up, but Joe helped him up.

"Your all stubborn." He said looking at Izzy.

"So how do we all get there?" Veemon asked looking at them.

The DigiDestend looked at one another, not too sure how.

"You don't know?" Hawkmon said looking at them.

Izzy shut his eyes, trying to think of away.

"We can always digivolved to get there." Tentomon said looking at Izzy, who nodded.

"Did you eat?" Izzy asked looking at him.

Tentomon nodded his head.

"Alright then."

Everyone picked up their bag, and then picked up the others bags.

"Palmon you will have to help us get on." Mimi said looking at her friend.

Palmon nodded her head. "Okay." She said smiling.

"Do you know what way is the right way?" Armadillomon asked looking at his friends.

"Don't worry, we'll see the mountain once we get in the air." Izzy said looking at him.

**~With the others~**

Kennedy was playing with the baby digimon.

"So you know TK, and Patamon?" Elecmon asked looking at the humans.

"Yea, we live in the same building as him and his mom." Yolei said smiling down at the digimon.

"You know your awful brave to stand up to a digimon who tried to kill you." Elecmon said looking at her. "I apologize for that. I just don't like anyone hurting the babies."

"It's okay you didn't hurt us."

Ken looked at Elecmon. "Can I ask you a small favour?"

Elecmon looked at Ken, "Well..., seeing your friends with TK and Patamon... Okay shoot what do ya' need?"

"I want Kennedy to stay here while we find out what's going on."

"I think I can mange one little girl. If she anything like Kari with the babies she is more then welcome to stay." Elecmon said smiling.

Ken looked at the others. "You guys keep an eye out for the others to come along. I need to talk with Kennedy."Ken said before walking off, and looking for his little cousin.

Davis looked Elecmon. "So how do you know TK, and Patamon?"

"They came here once a long time ago. It's been a while since I seen them."

Cody looked up at the sky to see Kabuterimon flying above them.

"Well looks like we need to meet up with them again." Davis said watching them fly by. Hawkmon came flying down to them.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried running to her digimon.

Hawkmon landed in front of her. Yolei hugged him tightly.

Davis and Cody followed. "Hey there Hawkmon!" Davis said smiling. "Where are the others?"

"They will be waiting at the base of the mountain for us." Hawkmon said looking at them, and looked around. "Where is Ken, and Kennedy?"

"Ken is talking with Kennedy right now. She's going to be staying here while we go and fight the bad guys." Cody said looking at him.

"I see..." Hawkmon said looking at him.

Ken said limping over to them. "Alright let's go."

"What happen Ken?" Yolei asked looking at him.

"Uh... Kennedy wasn't happy that I was leaving her." Ken said slowly.

"So she kicked you?" Davis asked looking at him, while Ken nodded.

"Joe will take a look, once we get with them." Cody said looking at Ken.

"Alright." Ken said and walked with the others to the base of the mountain.

When they got there, they just stood there, staring.

**Okay there we go yet another chapter done. Hope you all liked it :) please review it makes me smile! :D Longest chapter yet! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Back once more folks! Did you all like the last chapter? I hope so! Well here is more to the story and I do hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Only owning Kennedy, and the idea, and others who come in who you don't know! :) Please don't sue me, I have no money, and if if sue me I can't update. Then you wont know what is going to happen to everyone and you wont find out who Kennedy's dad is or even her moms 'dad' and all that! Well once that are BOTH in the story I will give you all some background information on them, that I'm sure you will all love! Now! ON TO THE STORY! :)**

**Chapter 12(OMG CHAPTER 12)**

"What happen to you all!" Davis cried out looking at the original DigiDestend

"Some digimon made us younger."Izzy said looking up at them, seeing as he was sitting down.

Wormon crawled up Kens leg and up onto his shoulder.

Kari was sitting on the ground holding her bag close to her.

"Man, how old are you guys?" Davis asked looking at them.

"I'm thirteen." Joe said fixing his glasses, and looking at them.

"Your our age!" Yolei said fixing her own glasses.

"Kari and I are both nine." TK said looking at them. He was sitting next to Kari.

Cody looked at them, and blinked.

"I had such a bad fashion sense when I was eleven." Mimi said fixing her hat.

"I'm also eleven in this state." Izzy said looking up from his now opened laptop.

"Twelve." Matt said looking at them his hands in his pockets and slouched.

"Same." Sora said smiling some.

Tai was too busy looking at the mountain.

"He's twelve too." Kari said looking at the small group.

Tai dug around in his pocket for his hand held telescope, and looked up the mountain. "Well the black cloud is in place, at the top of the mountain." He said he slowly looked down the mountain. "And we have a fork."

"A fork? Tai this is no time to be thinking of food." Cody said looking at Tai.

"Fork as in two different paths to take." Tai said looking at Cody.

"Oh." Cody whispered, and looked down slightly embarrassed.

"We'll walk up it together and then we split up into teams. I'll lead one team and Matt can lead the other."

Matt looked at him, and nodded.

"You really think it's safe to spilt up on the mountain?" Ken asked looking at his friends.

"Right now it's not." Joe said looking at the group. "I say we rest get our strength back, and wait till Izzy's ankle is better."

Everyone looked at Joe.

"I think that's a good idea." Sora said looking at him.

Izzy nodded, his head. "Did anyone get a good look at the digimon who did this to us?"

All the digimon and Joe looked at Wormon.

"Timemon is her name." Wormon said looking at Izzy.

"Timemon?" Izzy asked looking at the little worm digimon.

Wormon nodded.

Izzy typed the name into his digimon database.

"Ah! Found her!" Izzy said smiling.

"So what's her power?" Tai asked looking at his friend.

"Well making us younger is part of her spell." Izzy said not looking up at them, and his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Matt asked looking at Izzy.

"She can make us young as a month old!"

"WHAT?"**(All original DigiDestend)**

"But she can't make us older then we were when we came here." Izzy said typing away some more.

"Is their anyway to turn you guys back to normal?" Yolei asked looking at Izzy, they were now all sitting in a big circle.

"You have to destroy me."

Everyone looked up to see a digimon, with a clock shaped body, long sliver hair down to her feet, a staff, in her hand, and a cape. Her face was human.

"Hey why did you turn us into kids?" TK yelled at her.

Timemon looked at him. "For my masters, convince." She said looking at him. Her eyes were red. "The closer you get to the top. The youth will come back."

The digimon where about to attack her, but she waved her staff over them, and they d-digivolved down to their in training.

"Hey!" Tai said standing up.

Timemon disappeared like she wasn't even there.

"How can we beat someone who can control time?" Ken asked looking at his friends.

"We need to get her staff." Minomon said looking at Ken.

"Her staff?" Sora asked looking at the small digimon.

"Yes, her staff. It holds all her power." Izzy said looking at his friends.

"Let's find a place to sleep, it off." Joe said looking at the group.

"I like that idea." Mimi said smiling.

"Let's not stay at Devimon's castle this time." TK said looking up at everyone. Yes, everyone including Cody.

"Okay we just need to hide somewhere from all the evil digimon who want to either kill us or eat us." Joe said looking at everyone.

After much arguing with Izzy to get on Tai's back they were on their way.

"Tai you sure you can carry him?" Davis asked looking at Tai, who looked at him.

"I'm sure. Trust me. I've carried Kari many times, and Agumon." Tai said looking at Agumon.

Biyomon came flying towards them. "Theirs a house up head." She said landing next to Sora.

"How far?" TK asked looking at her.

"Not too far." Biyomon said smiling.

"Maybe they have a hot spring there." Mimi said smiling.

"That sounds really nice." Yolei said looking at Mimi.

"Yea, finding a hot spring here is very rare." Matt said looking at the newer DigiDestend.

"We did find one at Devimon's castle." Joe said looking at them.

"It was nice expect for the fact that he attack us, and separated us from each in our _underwear_." Izzy said sighing.

"We'll that's embarrassing." Davis said looking at them.

"Just a little bit." Sora said.

"I wasn't with them the first time. I was home sick from camp." Kari said looking at them with a slight smile.

Tai turned to look at her. "That reminds me. Get over here."

Everyone looked to Tai to Kari.

Kari looked at her brother, "I'm fine Tai. I promise." Tai looked at his sister, carefully.

"Fine, but if you pass out on me your going to be grounded."

Kari huffed but nodded. Tai started walking again, he could feel the eyes on him.

"Come on Tai, you wouldn't really ground Kari would you?" Davis asked looking at Tai, while walking next to him.

"Yes." Tai said shortly, and kept on walking.

The digimon just walked with their partners. Well... Patamon was riding on TK's head, and Wormon was on Ken's shoulder.

Ken was walking with his head down.

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormon asked looking at Ken.

"I feel bad, for leaving Kennedy by her self back there." Ken whispered.

"Hey don't worry about it Ken. If I had the choice when I first came here I would want to make sure TK was safe before we did anything." Matt said looking over at Ken.

"I would have rather Kari stay home then come with us." Tai said looking down.

"It's the 'over protective brother' thing." Matt said looking to both Ken and Tai.

"Tai's to over protective." Kari said, looking at her brother.

Cody just listened, being an only child he didn't really no much about siblings.

"Brothers. Annoying as can be." Huffed Mimi.

"I thought you were an only child?" Joe asked looking at her.

"No. I have an older brother. He's eight years older then I am." Mimi said huffing.

"How much further Biyomon. I thought you said it wasn't far." TK said looking at Biyomon.

"It wasn't." Biyomon said looking at him.

"We've been walking for hours." Davis whined.

"Well it's actually it's only been thirty-minutes." Izzy said looking over at Davis.

"I say we take a break." Armadillomon said looking up at everyone.

"Yea." Veemon said sitting down.

"I say we keep on moving until we find this house." Tai said looking at them.

Everyone looked at Tai, slightly surprised. He was carrying someone on his back, while they only had their bags.

"Tai take a break." Izzy said looking down at his friend.

"I'm fine." Tai said walking ahead.

The house came into view.

Mimi and Yolei both saw this and smiled.

TK sighed and sat down. "My legs are killing me."

"Come on TK were almost there." Davis said looking at the now little TK.

Matt looked at his brother and let him get on his back. "It will be faster." Matt said, looking at everyone.

They made their way up to the now big looking house. Mimi walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A couple minutes later a young man opened the door. Broad shoulders, short brown hair to his shoulders, brown eyes, a muscle shirt, and shorts. "Yes?" He saw Mimi. "Mimi?"

"I HATE YOU!" was the first words out of her mouth and slapped him across the face and kicked him in the shin, and took off running.


	14. Chapter 13

**Yet another chapter. I think this is going along pretty darn good :) Thanks people for reading.**

**Chapter 13 (OMG)**

"Mimi!" Palmon called to her and went after her.

Everyone looked at the boy, and Yolei went up to him.

"What did you do to Mimi!" She demanded getting right in his face.

The boy/man looked at her not even blinking. The side of his face was red."Nothing." he said calmly look back at her.

Yolei went to hit him but Ken and Davis stopped her and pulled her back.

"Sorry about her." Tai said looking it him.

"You might as well come in." he said looking at them.

Joe looked at the group, "I better go find Mimi and make sure she's okay." Joe said looking and started to chase after her.

Gomamon looked after him, and started to follow. "Hey wait for me Joe!"Gomamon said following him.

"Bubble Blast!"

The group moved out of the way just in time.

"Terriermon!" The man yelled at the digimon.

The digimon jumped from the top of the house and in front of the man.

"What are you trying to do!" Gabumon yelled at the digimon.

"Are you _trying _to kill us?" Davis asked looking at the digimon.

The man hit the digimon on the head. "Terriermon you dummy. You don't attack humans."

"Who do you think you are getting your digimon to attack us!" Cody yelled looking up at him.

The man looked at Cody. "My names Mark."

Ken looked at him. "Mark?" Everyone looked at Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing in the Digiworld?"

"Well, we were here to go to the beach." Ken said looking at him.

"Hey Ken how do you know him?" Davis asked looking at him.

"He's Kennedy's dad." Ken said looking at him.

"What?" Everyone took a step back.

Sora looked at him. "What are you doing here then?"

"I really don't know. One moment I was on my way to get Kennedy from school, the next I was here, and that was... I don't even know how long it was."

"Three months." Ken said looking at him.

"That long?" Mark asked and shook his head. "Well come on in." He held the door open. "Ladies first." He said looking at Kari, Sora, and Yolei.

The three girls looked at each other. Sora walked up to him. "Before we come in side, tell us what you did to Mimi to make her so mad."

"Why don't I tell you all after she comes back? Besides, I think your friend here needs a rest." Mark said looking at Izzy. Matt and Tai helped Izzy stand up.

**~Mimi~**

"_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._" Mimi sang softly as she sat by a small river, crying.

"Mimi what's wrong? Who was that boy?" Palmon asked walking over to her.

Mimi shut her eyes tight. "He's no one."

"Come on Mimi, he has to be something. He's making you cry."

Joe spotted Mimi sitting down with her knees pulled up to her body. He slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Mimi, let's talk about this." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't want to!" Mimi yelled, and slapped his hand away.

"Come on Mimi." Joe said sitting down next to her.

Mimi looked away from him.

"Okay, don't answer me but at lest come back with me, so everyone knows your okay. I bet theirs a spring there too." Joe said looking at her. _"I bet Izzy's worried about her too."_Joe thought to him self.

Mimi looked at him with red eyes. "Why are guys so mean?"

Joe looked at her, and blinked."Not all guys are mean. I'm not mean am I?"

Mimi looked at him and shook his head. "None of you guys are..."

"Never mind." Mimi said shaking her head, and stood up. "I'll go back but don't expect me to talk to him."

Joe laughed some. "You don't have to talk to him at all."

Palmon and Gomamon watched them.

"Mimi was signing something about a sunset. " Palmon said looking at Gomamon.

"A sunset? Why would she be signing about a sunset?"

Palmon shrugged her shoulders.

**~The group~**

The group sat around a table awkwardly while Mark gave them something to drink.

"So tell us about your self Mark." Sora said looking at him.

"I work as an editor for the paper, my lovely wife-to-be, worked at Fuji TV."

"Fuji TV is where our dad works." Matt said looking at Mark.

Mark looked at him. "What's your dad's name?"

"Hiroaki Ishida."

"Yea, she worked under him in high school." Mark said looking at Matt.

"Sorry I didn't get your names." Mark said giving out water to each of the kids.

"Sorry. I'm Sora."

"Matt."

"Izzy"

"Tai."

"Kari."

"T.K"

"T.K? Takeru Takaishi?"

T.K blinked, and nodded, slowly.

Mark laughed some.

"How do you know all this about T.K?" Cody asked looking at him.

"I worked and still work with his mom Nancy, for the paper." Mark said smiling.

Terriermon was away from the table, just watching them.

The digimon looked at him.

"Don't worry about him." Mark said looking at the other digimon.

"Anyways... I'm Davis."

"Yolei."

"Cody."

"And Joe and Mimi are on their way back." Sora said looking at Mark.

"Okay. When they get here I'll start making something to eat while you guys take a bath in the hot springs."

"You have a hot spring?" Yolei said standing up, with her hands on the table while looking at him.

Mark looked at her and nodded. "Yea. Even a six foot tall wall separating the two of them."

"Really?" Yolei said looking at him.

"Yea. I built it my self." Mark said looking at her, while sitting down.

"You built it your self?" Davis asked looking at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Sakura likes her privacy." Mark said looking at him. "She demanded for a ten foot one, but she was happy with a six."

Their was a knock on the door and it opened to Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon.

"Were back!" Gomamon said coming inside.

Mark looked at Mimi and Mimi looked at Mark.

Both brown hair, and brown eyes.

They looked likes siblings.

"Are you guys related?" Davis asked looking at them.

"Yea." They both said at the same time.

"He's my older brother." Mimi said looking away from him.

Everyone looked at her and blinked.

"I'll show you guys the hot spring." Mark said standing up, and led everyone to the back.

The group followed. "Guys on the left girls on the right." Over to the side was a stack of towels.

Mark left the room.

The girls each took a towel and went into the girls room to get changed and the boys did the same. Tai helped Izzy, into the room.

**~The girls~**

The girls got undress and Sora and Yolei were asking Mimi about her brother.

"How come you never told us you had a brother?" Sora asked looking at her.

"I hate him." Mimi said and put the towel around her and went out into the hot spring.

Kari looked at the girls, and sighed. "He must have done something really stupid."

Sora and Yolei both looked at her.

"I guess." Yolei said and put her towel around her and went to the spring also.

Sora looked at Kari. "Are you okay Kari?"

Kari looked at Sora, then looked down. Sora looked at her, "I don't like it when you don't answer."

"I already told Tai, that I've been having nightmares."

Sora looked at her. "Nightmares? What about?"

"This."

"You mean what's going on?"

Kari nodded.

"Don't worry Kari, were all here, and nothing is going to happen."

Kari nodded, and put her towel around her, and waited for Sora.

"You go ahead Kari, I need to use the bathroom." Sora said looking at Kari, who nodded and went into the spring.

Sora watched her leave and put her top on over her towel and went over to the room where the boys were, and knocked on the door. "Tai."

**~The boys~**

The guys were just talking about different things.

"So how are we going to get Timemon's staff from her?" Davis asked while taking off his shirt.

"We got four flying digimon at the rookie level, which we can use." Izzy said looking at his friends.

"And one champion, that we have at all times pretty much." Tai said taking off his head band and goggles.

"What if she's under the control of the black gears?" Cody asked looking at Izzy.

"That is a possibility." Izzy said looking at Izzy.

"If we have to beat all the evil that was faced, that means, me and the dark rings." Ken said looking at the group.

Izzy looked at him, and looked down. "I don't think we would have to face you again but it is possible that we might have to face off with the dark rings and the control spires."

As they talked their was a knock on the door. "Tai."

All the guys looked at the door.

Tai still had his shorts on but no top."Yea, Sora?"

"Can you come out? I need to talk to you."

Matt looked at his friend, and Tai looked at him, and shrugged, before going to the door and sliding out, and shutting the door.

"What could be so important that they want to talk in privet?" Davis asked, putting the towel around his waist.

"Maybe their secretly dating?"Cody said folding his clothes up and putting them in a basket.

If Matt was drinking something he would be choking.

"Naw, Tai is like a brother to Sora. They fight like most siblings do." Izzy said looking at Cody.

Matt walked out of the room and into the spring, and sat in the spring.

Ken was folding up is clothes, and putting them in a basket.

Izzy was the only one not changing. "I think I might just hang in here."

Joe looked at him. "Want some company?"

"No, that's okay. I'm going to find out more about what's going on here."

Joe nodded his head and Cody walked into the spring with Ken, Davis, and TK.

Joe walked over to Izzy with some baskets.

Izzy looked at him, and blinked.

"You need to keep your leg level." He said and gently picked put Izzy's leg in the baskets.

Izzy nodded. Joe looked at him. "We won't start up until your ankle is better."

Izzy nodded. "You go join the others. I'll keep working at this."

Joe nodded and went into the spring.

Izzy went back to working on his laptop.

**~Tai and Sora~**

"She said she was having nightmares." Sora said looking at Tai.

Tai nodded. "Yea, she told me." He looked down then back at her. "She had a fever earlier. It dropped but I'm still worried about her."

"Well she is your sister." Sora said looking at him.

Tai just kept his head down.

"Tai you have to stop blaming your self."

Tai said nothing. "Keep an eye on her, please."

Sora just nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks." He said and went back into the room, and finished getting changed, and went into the hot spring.

Sora sighed, and went back into the girl's room and took her top off and went over to the spring and sat down on the edge, and put her feet.

**~The girls~**

"Come on in Sora, the water is amazing." Yolei said looking over at Sora.

"I'm good right here." Sora said looking at Yolei.

**~The boys~**

All the guys where relaxing. In the spring.

"Hey Ken. What's Kennedy's full name?" Davis asked looking at his friend.

All the guys looked at Davis.

"Why?" Ken asked looking at Davis.

"Well her parents aren't married, I was just wondering."

"Kennedy Samantha Tachikawa-Ichijoji. Named after Sakura's favourite cousins." Mark said getting in the spring.

**Okay how was that? I added a little bit more chit-chat while they are changing. I know the digimon weren't talking a whole lot. But I do my best. :) It's a little longer then my other chapters, but it's still an update. :) **


End file.
